From Here to There
by klswhite
Summary: Laura Hobson is a sexy, cultured, well-educated woman. Surely over the many years, she had other offers, both romantic and job wise. So why did she stay devoted to Robbie and he to her all of those years? Here is my thought on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This one is set at the end of Counter Culture Blues as our lovely threesome wander the streets of Oxford in search of a drink.**

* * *

Robbie, Laura and James are walking the streets enjoying their chips. Robbie and James are telling her about their case. Robbie smiles at Laura. "So at least Hathaway got a glimpse of the rock and roll life. That's educational."

James smiles. "Yes, now I know what it feels like to be Britney Spears."

"Will it stop you dressing like her on your days off?" Robbie asks.

"Probably not. That's another thing I shall need counseling for. I spent all afternoon in a lake full of crap with knives in it saving your presents, doctor. I haven't begun on the matter of compensation."

Robbie looked at him. "Would you settle out of court for a pint?"

James looks at him confused. "What do you think I am?"

"Thirsty?"

"Two pints!"

"Done."

James' phone rings. "Excuse me."

Laura and Robbie keep walking. She lightly hits his arm. "Oh pull yourself together Lewis. You're only young once and that was a long time ago. I'll buy you a drink and you can bang on about how perfect everything was in your day. Now when I say buy you a drink I should point out that I don't actually have any cash."

Laura took his arm and they walked to the pub with James trailing behind them. As James ended the call, he watched the two chatting amiably. He'd often wondered if there was something there. He'd even hinted at it to his DI but he'd always been rebuffed.

He watched Laura laugh at something Robbie said and the look of sheer joy on her face made her breathtakingly beautiful. He wondered for a brief moment if she was single. He'd never really seen her with anyone other than Robbie.

Robbie opened the door for Laura and she ducked under his arm spinning gracefully before smiling up at him and lightly touching his chest. James saw Robbie lift his free hand like he was going to touch her hand on his chest. At the last second he stopped and turned back to James, "Come on clever clogs, I owe you two pints."

James tried to look around Robbie to see Laura's face but she had already turned away from him. He couldn't tell from her body language if she was upset or calm or well anything. He closed the gap between himself and Robbie and walked in behind her.

Robbie started walking to the bar and called back to them, "The usual?"

The both nodded as they looked for a table in the crowded pub. Once settled James sat a bit closer to Laura than normal. They both looked back to the bar and realized that Robbie was going to be awhile. James sat back in his chair and looked at her, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question Dr. Hobson?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "You can always ask James. Whether or not I answer is something entirely different."

James laughed. She really was the perfect woman. It wasn't often he met someone who could match wits with him. For a moment he thought maybe he should take a run at her. He risked one more look at Robbie and instantly thought better of it. No woman, no matter how perfect was worth risking his friendship with Robbie, "Is there something going on between you and the Inspector?"

"Why would you ask that James?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Just rumor around the station, you know how I like to be aware of everything."

Laura looked at James for a long moment, blinking. She wasn't sure what to say, how to answer. She cast a quick glance at Robbie to make sure he was still safely away from the table, "James." She paused and took a deep breath, "You might not be old enough to believe this but once you reach a certain age, men and women are perfectly capable of being friends."

He smiled at her, "So you two are just friends?" She nodded at him, not quite looking him in the eye. He leaned closer to her, invading her personal space, so that he couldn't possibly be overheard, "So then it wouldn't be out of line for me to ask you on a date?"

For the second time in as many minutes Laura was speechless, "James, I am much too old for you."

Pushing even closer to her he breathed into her ear, "I know exactly how old you are Dr. Hobson and it's nowhere near too old. Plus something tells me that like a fine wine you only get better with age."

James smiled to himself as he heard her sharp intake of breath. Before she could respond Robbie was at the table with their drinks, "Sorry it took so long." He handed them their drinks and seemed somewhat surprised when Laura drained half of hers in one go, "Thirsty Laura."

She looked up at him somewhat guiltily but tried to smile, "Those chips were a bit salty."

Robbie sat at the table and watched the two of them, "Are you two alright?"

James nodded working diligently not to smile. He took a deep sip of his drink, satisfied with his conversation with Dr. Hobson. The three settled into a superficial conversation. Finally, James drained his glass and stood, "Dr. Hobson, sir, you will have to excuse me. Not that you aren't excellent company but that call earlier was a better offer. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Robbie watched James leave not noticing the slightly insulted look on Laura's face. She fumed for a moment. What was James about? Fine wine and getting better with age and better offers. She felt a touch on her arm and realized that Robbie was talking to her, "What?"

He looked at her lost somewhere between amused and concern, "I asked if you knew who he was off to meet. But after seeing that look on your face I am more concerned about you."

She blinked at him trying to clear her head, "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"You look like someone walked over your grave. Did something happen between you and James while I was at the bar?" She shook her head looking everywhere but at Robbie. He touched her arm again, "Laura, tell me."

Looking over his shoulder, she exhaled sharply, "He asked if there was something between us. Then when I assured him that we are just friends he asked if I would mind if he asked me out."

Robbie took a deep sip of his drink. Suddenly he was the one looking all around the room, "Well, of course, we are just friends. Why would he…what would make him think otherwise? I mean why would we…"

"Station gossip," Laura answered. She took another sip of her drink hoping this awkward conversation would pass. Finally his last words registered with her, "Wait, what do you mean why would we? Is the idea of going out with me so repellant?"

Robbie choked on his drink. Laura mistook his coughs for laughter and stood to leave. He grabbed her arm slightly more forcefully than he intended. He countered the force of his grip with the softness of his words, "Not you Laura." She looked down at him and slowly sank into the chair. "I meant why would you want a broken down old man like me?"

She furrowed her brow as she reached across to wipe the beer from his chin. Their eyes met and she smiled, "You aren't so old. Besides, some things get better with age."

The stared at each other for a moment, her hand cupping his chin, his hand lightly stroking her arm. His heart pounding in his chest he ventured a question, "So you wouldn't go out with him if he asked?"

She shook her head as she reached up to brush his hair back, "No, I like experience far better than youth."

She dropped her hand and covered his. He looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers, "Experience often comes with baggage. Baggage that it takes time to unpack."

Laura leaned forward so that her forehead was touching his and whispered, "That makes it ever so much more worth the wait."

They sat that way for a few more moments. Neither said a word, they just enjoyed the comfort that can only come when two people suddenly realize they are talking about much more than their words actually said. Finally Robbie looked at her, "Dr. Hobson, can I walk you to your car?"

She smiled at him and nodded. He helped her from her chair and they left the pub arm in arm. Her head rested lightly against his arm. So lost in one another and the peaceful calm that surrounded their moment, they didn't notice James Hathaway leaning against the wall watching them. He let them round the corner before he pushed away from the wall. He whistled a happy tune as he headed home. Perhaps he couldn't push the Inspector but Dr. Hobson might be more easily pushed along the right path.

Robbie and Laura finally made it to her car. Neither was sure how they wanted this moment to end. Laura didn't want to push and Robbie wasn't sure what he wanted just yet. He looked down at her shy smile and everything seemed to settle, "Dr. Hobson, do you think we could maybe do this again sometime?"

She looked at him skeptically, "Robbie, we have drinks together all the time."

He shook his head and rubbed at the skin under his eye, "I don't mean drinks and I definitely don't mean with James." He paused for a moment then looked down at her, her shy smile had returned and suddenly he felt more sure, "Maybe we could have dinner, just the two of us."

Laura took in a deep breath as she chewed on her lower lip. She nodded then looked up at him, "That would be nice."

Robbie smiled as he reached around her to open her door. He whispered in her ear as she moved to get into her car, "I look forward to it, Laura."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This snapshot takes place leading up to and during Your Sudden Death Question, or the episode that I call, "How the hell did they get to an overnight date?" I know I have explained it in Stress Relief but here is my alternate (alternate) version.**

* * *

Laura sat in the restaurant waiting for Robbie to join her. She reflected on the last few months and their series of weekly dinners. The smile that crossed her face as she thought about them was unplanned.

It was odd, until that night in the pub she had never seriously considered Robbie as someone to date. Not that she didn't find him attractive or that she didn't want to date him. It was more that she hadn't ever thought he would want to date, anyone, not her specifically. James' questions, both about her and Robbie and about him, had stunned her. Robbie's reaction to them had taken her even more by surprise.

She hadn't expected him to ask her to dinner, just the two of them. She certainly hadn't expected that the invitation would become a weekly event. A weekly event that she found herself looking more and more forward to. She had no idea where, or if they were going anywhere but she found that she was open to the idea of them going somewhere.

* * *

Robbie stood outside the restaurant watching Laura at the table. He hadn't intended to linger, watching her. But as he'd spotted her this amazing smile bloomed across her face. He wondered what had prompted it. He smiled to himself thinking he would give anything to make her smile like that.

His hand went to his breast pocket checking the contents one last time. He'd bought the tickets on impulse. One night when he couldn't sleep he thought about their dinners and how he might be able to turn them into more than a weekly dinner. He'd come to the conclusion that the only way to do that was to be somewhere where they couldn't be interrupted. Somewhere where they wouldn't get a call to work or bump into someone they knew. The idea of a weekend away was born.

He took one last look at her before heading into the restaurant. The tickets in his pocket feeling slightly heavier as if they knew the burden they carried. They could be the key to moving this from friendly weekly dinners to the beginning of something more. As she waved at him from across the restaurant, the weight lifted, this is what he wanted; she was what he wanted.

* * *

They had eaten their meal and were enjoying lingering over one last drink. Neither really wanted the evening to end nor could they think of a way to plausibly extend it. Robbie still hadn't asked her about what he had in his pocket.

He'd watched her toy with her glass and decided that it was now or never, "Laura, what are you doing at the end of the month?"

She looked at him quizzically, "Do you have a specific date in mind or is that a generic question?"

He smiled at her directness, "Specifically Bank Holiday weekend?"

Taking a small sip of what was basically water from her glass she shrugged before rambling on with an answer, "I don't really have any plans. Honestly, hadn't thought about it. I guess I'll just hang around here, maybe do some reading, run some errands, nothing exciting."

His hand went to his jacket pocket without him realizing it, "Would you be opposed to doing something with me?"

She smiled at him, "Do you mean dinner?"

"Well we would have to have dinner at some point but I was thinking maybe we could go away somewhere."

"Do you mean like a day trip somewhere?"

He shook his head, this wasn't going the way he planned. He reached across the table and took her hand, "I was thinking more like an overnight trip." He saw the look of shock on her face and almost changed his mind then decided to push forward. He pulled the tickets from his pocket and placed them in front of her, "I like our dinners Laura. And I think I would like to see what could happen between us if we weren't somewhere where we can easily be interrupted." He paused for a moment and looked at her. He couldn't read her expression and pulled his hand back and looked down, "I don't even know if you want that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Laura saw his discomfort and decided she had to do something before he panicked and ran away. She reached for his hand and twined their fingers together, her thumb lightly stroked his, "Tell me what you had in mind."

He looked up at her, hopeful, "Really?" She nodded and smiled at him. With his free hand he pointed to the tickets and told her what he thought they could do. At the end he looked at her shyly, "Of course, we would have to spend at least one night but I thought since we have the long weekend perhaps we could stay two nights, explore a little."

The way he said explore sent a chill through her, "Robbie, I think that sounds like a lovely plan."

He squeezed her hand as he smiled, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes. And since you've already purchased the tickets, will you let me take care of the hotel?"

Their eyes locked as the word hotel left her mouth. Suddenly his mouth was very dry. He'd planned for them to stay overnight but the reality of where they would stay hadn't really registered for him. He swallowed as he stared her, then tried his best to nod nonchalantly, "That seems fair."

* * *

Robbie followed Laura from the main room wanting to get a moment alone with her. Once he was sure that he was clear of everyone, he lightly touched her arm. She turned back to him and smiled, "Any luck with the tickets?"

"I phoned the box office they reckon they might be able to get rid of them."

"I hope so, it's a lot of money."

He shrugged, "You lose some you lose some." They looked at one another for a second, "Still, we can try again another time." He looked down at her a bit concerned that she was relieved their plans had fallen through, "That is if you're happy about that."

She paused for a moment looking him up and down. As he asked the question, she realized how disappointed she was they'd had to cancel their plans, "Yeah, I'm happy about that."

They smiled at one another as Robbie answered, "Good."

Robbie watched her walk away pleased with himself and didn't see James sneak up behind him, "Your date for the weekend, Dr. Hobson?"

Robbie cringed inwardly, he hadn't wanted James or anyone for that matter to know about their weekend, "We were going to Glyndebourne to see _The Faerie Queen._ Alright? Now you know all there is to know."

James smiled smugly, "Were you overnighting?"

"Mind your own business."

"It's only because I care."

Robbie walked away needing to get as far away from James as he could. James watched him thinking that perhaps his conversation in the pub with Dr. Hobson hadn't gone amiss. He knew he'd embarrassed Robbie by sneaking up on him. He'd find another moment and quiz him again.

* * *

Robbie and James sat on the bench waiting for the suspects to fill out their witness forms. Neither of them were particularly fond of these people and what they saw as their willingness to obfuscate the investigation.

They went back and forth talking about the case and several witnesses. As they reached the end of the conversation, Robbie saw Laura walking across the courtyard. His eyes were drawn to her. James knowing this was his moment commented, "You're good together, you know?"

Robbie looked at him, "Who?"

James nodded in Laura's direction, "You and the doc."

Robbie took a deep breath. He'd hoped James would let this be, "We were going to the opera together, that's all. We weren't planning to elope. I wouldn't even know the way to Gretna Green."

"Since you were overnighting, where were you going to stay?"

Robbie looked at James annoyed, "I booked the tickets; she booked the hotel."

"One room or two?"

"Do us a favor will ya? Mind your own business. Go find your guitar or something." Robbie checked his watch and stood, "They should be ready to hand in their homework by now.

James followed Robbie. He knew he wouldn't get anything more from his DI but maybe he could find a moment alone with the lovely Laura.

* * *

James was off to speak with one of the witnesses when he spotted Laura in the hallway. He didn't think five minutes would make a difference so he detoured to bump into her, "Good afternoon doctor."

She smiled up at him, "Hello James, where's your better half?"

He forced the smile away. She was going to make this too easy, "So you think the Inspector is the better man?"

Laura gave him a flat stare. She knew he was up to something and was curious to see where this was going, "I guess it depends on the circumstances." She took a step closer to him her body just brushed against his, "I mean he's never almost asked me out then run off because he got a better offer." She ran her finger down his chest grasping his tie and pulling him to her. She looked up at him through her lashes, "Unless you want to ask that question and I can reevaluate my opinion."

James hadn't expected this turn of events, he took an abrupt step back. He looked away trying to gain some perspective, "I couldn't do that. It's my understanding that you had a weekend date booked with the Inspector."

Laura paused for a moment, "Did Robbie tell you that?" James couldn't quite nod, she smiled, "Or have you been listening at doors again James?" She saw the blush rise up his neck. Once again she took a step forward. This time she pulled him down to her, "There's nothing that says a girl can't date two men. Let me know when you get up the nerve to ask me that question."

She let him go and casually sauntered away. James leaned his head against the wall and wondered when exactly he'd lost control of the conversation. Laura looked briefly over her shoulder at James slumped against the wall. As she turned to leave she thought, "Serves you right you cheeky sod."

* * *

Laura and Robbie sat on the bench eating their fish and chips. He looked at her slyly. "Had you booked somewhere nice to stay?"

"Hmm, just a modern little country house hotel with its own grounds and a swimming pool, a gymnasium and a jogging trail. And just to stop you wondering, I booked two rooms."

"Of course." He grinned at her. "It would have been a damn sight more exciting than a quiz weekend though wouldn't it have been." She giggled. "What's the attraction about quizzes, why do people do it?"

She nodded her head. "Compulsive list makers. Clinically speaking they're obsessive neurotics."

Robbie looked around. "Here's a question. If you went on Mastermind, what would be your chosen specialist subject?"

"Hmm, well the thing I know most about is corpses."

Robbie laughed. "That would go down great, barrel of laughs."

"What about your specialist subject?"

He thought for a moment. "Aside from work and the kids, I haven't got one."

She looked at him. "What about loneliness?"

The stared at one another for a moment, tension in the air. Then Robbie smiled, "Passed."

The sat eating in silence. Two dear friends enjoying the comfort that comes with knowing one another so well. As Laura finished eating, she balled up her wrapping and looked at him, "You don't think this weekend was our moment passing do you?"

He looked at her not quite sure how to answer that. Concern was etched on her face. He shook his head, "I don't think so. I think it was just a bit of bad luck."

* * *

Laura was late getting to work the next morning. She'd spent entirely too much time thinking about the question she'd asked him. He had seemed so certain that it was a passing moment of bad luck. She wasn't quite as sure of that. There was a nagging fear in the back of her mind that they had somehow missed a chance this weekend.

The package on her desk distracted her. She opened it to find an old copy of _"Winnie the Pooh". _There was no note but she could see a piece of paper. She almost pulled it from the book before realizing that it was a bookmark.

Carefully she opened the book. Written on the piece of paper was a note from Robbie, "_I thought about your question all last night. Sometime early this morning I remembered a line from Our Lyn's favorite book when she was a kid. She must have asked me a hundred times what it meant. I think last night it was never more clear to me. I hope you feel the same."_

Laura looked at the pages of the book. Nothing was marked. She sat in her chair and began reading. It only took a few moments before she found the line in question, "_Rivers know this: there is no hurry. We shall get there some day_."

She felt the tears gather in her eyes. At the same time all of the fears that had worried her through the night receded. Their time hadn't passed, it simply hadn't arrived yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Falling Darkness, the episode I both love and hate. Clare Holman is breathtakingly beautiful in this episode. I would wager that she does heartbreaking, seething anger better than any actress on the planet. The scene where Robbie questions her ranks as one of my favorite scenes in the entire series. She goes from joking to anger to heartbreak in the space of about 15 seconds and it is all so understated as to make you cry for and with her. How she is not a bigger star I will never know.**

**I am taking a slightly different tack on this one than I did in Stress Relief. Mainly because I need to for this story, but mainly because I think there are probably 100 different ways it could be interpreted. But for me there was always a hopeful aspect to the ending of this episode.**

* * *

Robbie sat at his desk staring at the paperwork. He had read the same sentence a dozen times and still had no idea what it said. He should have left the paperwork to James. He would never be able to concentrate without knowing how Laura was.

She'd still been asleep, at least he hoped it was asleep, when the ambulance had pulled away. The paramedics wouldn't let anyone ride with her. He shook his head thinking he should have followed. He looked back down at the papers again and decided they could wait.

He was searching his desk to collect all of his things when a voice interrupted him, "Lewis, what in God's name are you doing here? Why are you not at the hospital?"

Robbie looked up into the angry face of Jean Innocent, "That's a good question ma'am. One I was just asking myself."

Seeing the look of anguish on his face, Jean softened her approach, "Robbie, don't worry about the paperwork. We'll get it sorted. Go take care of Dr. Hobson."

Robbie stood from his desk striding quickly to the door. "That's where I'm headed ma'am."

Jean grabbed his arm as he passed her. He looked back at her first shocked that she had touched him but when he saw the look on her face grateful for the contact, "Robbie, take as much time as you need."

He reached down and squeezed her hand in gratitude. They held eye contact for just a moment. A quick nod acknowledging her words was all he could muster. He was afraid if he said anything more he wouldn't be able to go on.

* * *

Robbie made it to the hospital in record time. He flashed his warrant card and was given her room number. He followed the directions and quickly found the room. He knocked lightly on the door then pushed it open when he didn't get an answer.

Panic enveloped him as he saw the empty bed. The covers pushed aside on the bed. He entered the room looking around to see if Laura was in the room. Not finding her he rushed into the hallway to the nurse's station, "Can you tell me where Dr. Hobson is? Has something happened to her?"

The nurse looked at him blankly. Slowly recognition registered on her face, "Are you talking about the patient in 201?" Robbie nodded suppressing the urge to scream at the young woman. "She checked herself out of the hospital against doctor's orders."

The nurse went back to her computer screen believing the conversation was over, "Do you know where she went?"

The nurse looked back at him, annoyance flashing on her face, "Sir, once they are no longer my patient it's not my responsibility to know where they go or what they do."

Robbie took a deep breath about to lose his temper with this woman when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the concerned face of James standing behind him, "She's OK sir. I came down to check on her after I made sure that Charlotte Corwin was secure."

"Where is she James?"

"She's asleep in Dr. Jacoby's room. I promise she's fine."

Robbie slumped against the desk as relief washed over him, "Can I go see her?"

James could still see the tension in Robbie's body. His instinct was to continue to protect Laura but he knew that Robbie needed this. He nodded once "Follow me sir, you can look in the window but I think it's best that you not wake her."

"I promise James, I just need to see her."

James led Robbie to the room then stepped away to offer Robbie some privacy. He watched as Robbie pressed his head against the glass of the window. He could see that Robbie's eyes were fixed on Laura. The depth of emotion he saw on Robbie's face made him slightly uncomfortable. James had never been at ease with emotion. It's not that he didn't care about people, in fact, he cared deeply. It was just that he didn't know how to process it when it was this raw. As he watched Robbie stare into the room he committed to doing everything in his power to make sure these two people ended up together, where they belonged.

Robbie pushed back from the window and walked towards James, "Do you know if there is somewhere I can sit so that I can keep an eye on her?"

James could see the exhaustion pulsing through Robbie. He was certain that Robbie shouldn't see Laura while he was this fatigued, "Sir, she's going to need a lot from us in the coming days. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" He saw Robbie wind up to protest and cut him off, "I promise to stay here and keep watch."

Robbie shook his head, "No, it should be me."

"When's the last time you slept, sir?"

Robbie thought for a moment before hanging his head, "The day we questioned her."

James nodded, "I thought as much. Go home, sir, I will stay here and I will update you regularly." James could see Robbie battling with indecision, "I heard her talking to Dr. Jacoby. There's a funeral service for Dr. Willard day after tomorrow. She's going to need friends after that. You can't be there for her if you're exhausted."

Robbie looked back through the window of the room, "You promise to call me if anything happens?" James nodded, "OK, I'll go home."

James patted him on the shoulder and smiled gently. He watched Robbie walk away before going around the corner, grabbing a chair from the waiting room and carrying it back to sit in front of the room Laura was in. He settled his long frame as comfortably as possible into the chair and watched.

* * *

A soft touch to his arm woke James, he opened his eyes to the smiling face of Laura Hobson, "James, what are you doing here?"

He stretched his long frame, yawning deeply, "It was the only way I could get Inspector Lewis to leave. I had to promise to watch over you."

"Robbie was here?"

James nodded as he looked down so she wouldn't see the smile on his face, "He seemed very concerned about you. I don't know that I have ever seen anyone so relieved as when he saw you through the window."

Laura nodded as she looked at the window in question. She could picture Robbie standing there, his forehead pressed against the window. Somehow, the thought of it comforted her, "Will he be back?"

This time James did smile, "If you want him here, without a doubt." He could tell that she was about to ask something and he interrupted, "But he hasn't slept since he questioned you so I sent him home to rest. I thought you might need him more for the funeral."

Laura looked at him oddly, "How did you know about the funeral?"

James looked at the ground, "I've been here since shortly after you discharged yourself. I overheard you and Dr. Jacoby talking."

"Listening at keyholes again James?"

"You'd be surprised at the curious things you can learn when you do that Dr. Hobson."

She smiled, "I think you can call me Laura now James. After what you did for me, you've earned that right." She placed her hand against the wall to steady herself.

James noted the movement and leapt from his chair, "Dr. Hob…Laura, please sit down."

She looked up at him, struck as always by his height. But it was his quiet demeanor that made her smile at him, "Thank you James."

Once she was seated in the chair he lowered himself to the ground next to her, "It was Inspector Lewis that sent me in the grave after you. Left to my own devices I'm not sure I would have done that."

She looked down at him, "Why is that James?"

"I wanted to go after them and hurt them for what they had done to you."

"And you don't think Robbie wanted the same?"

James shrugged as he thought how best to answer her question, "I think he knew that me going into that grave with you was the best thing for all three of us."

Laura reached down and squeezed James' shoulder, "I don't think I understand James."

"I think he knew if he jumped into the grave that he would have fallen apart. The flashbacks to his wife would have been too extreme and that would have made things worse for you. I think he knew that had I gone after those twins I might have done something that I would have had to live with for the rest of my life." James paused for a moment taking Laura's hand into both of his. He turned to her and squeezed her hand as he brought it to his lips, "By sending me into that grave he took care of both of us the best way he knew how."

They sat for a moment staring at one another, physically connected by their hands, mentally connected by a shared nightmare. Neither really knew what to say after the honesty of James' observation, "Do you ever wonder who takes care of him James?"

James smiled as he leaned against the wall, "Personally Laura, I think you are the ideal candidate for that position."

* * *

Laura walked towards Robbie. He smiled, it was the first time he'd seen her since that night in the hospital. "Robbie, thank you." She placed her hand on his chest. "If you hadn't…"

He smiled. "We did. And we always will." They shared a smile. He motioned away from the cemetery. "Blow away the cobwebs?"

She smiled and nodded as she took his arm. Together they walked away, not in perfect step but closer than they had ever been before.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you disappointed with the lack of Robson in this chapter, I apologize. I originally thought I would have this touching Robson scene at the end but the James & Laura scene felt like it was all that was really needed to tell this chapter of the story. Sometimes less really is more, this was one of those times. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Our setting is Old, Unhappy, Far Off Things. We last left our couple with Laura wondering who takes care of Robbie and James giving her a not so subtle push. Something tells me Laura's protective instincts would take hold.**

James waited for Laura to leave the building. Robbie was busy elsewhere and he wanted a moment alone with the good doctor. He nodded to her as she walked towards him, "You all done?"

Laura paused for a moment, it was odd him being without Robbie. Since that night in the hospital she had carefully avoided being alone with James. She was already grumpy and decided to vent some of her frustration on him, "For now, PM is eight o'clock sharp."

James nodded acknowledging what she'd said then paused for a moment before pressing forward, "Is there anything I should know?"

Not sure where he was headed with his questioning, she asked brusquely, "Such as?"

James looked at her somewhat perplexed by her tone, "With himself, when I first mentioned this place he got very uh, beady."

Laura relaxed and sighed, "Well there was a young woman attacked here, nine, ten years ago. A sister of one of the undergrads, uh. Chloe something, Robbie's case."

James looked at her even more confused, "What happened?"

Laura looked down at her shoes, "A couple of days into the investigation his wife got killed."

He stopped walking, stunned, "Oh."

Laura stopped with him and looked up at him, more softly than before, "So keep an eye, eh?"

They looked at one another acknowledging that this was one of those times they might be able to answer the question "_Who takes care of him?"_

* * *

Robbie walked up and grumpily said to James. "Where?"

James motioned to the building and Robbie walked through the door. As he walked towards the body Laura stood and went to him. "Robbie, I wouldn't. It's not pretty."

"Show me." She stepped aside letting him see the body. He looked at the broken body of the woman he had spent the evening with the night before. All of the emotions from the night before came rushing back. He thought about how relaxed he'd been with her. How good it had felt to let go and laugh and reminisce. She had been so alive and familiar and… He scratched his head. "When?"

"Early hours, between 2 and 4. She wouldn't have known much about it, after the first, if that's any comfort."

Robbie looked a few seconds more and then turned away. Once again his mind flashed to the evening before, to the moment she kissed him. The offer had been there, he could have taken her up on it; maybe he should have. Would she still be alive if he'd taken her home? She'd said he shouldn't be alone before she kissed him. But after she'd kissed him, while she was kissing him if he was honest, he had never felt more alone.

Laura watched him before following trying to offer some comfort. Someone needed to take care of Robbie Lewis and for now that would fall to her. She touched his arm. He looked down at her and she could see confusion on his face. "I only saw her last night. We went for a drink."

Laura paused for a moment taken aback. He had been with the dead woman last night. She knew he had known the woman but didn't realize they were in touch, that they were seeing each other. She took a step back to get some distance and tried to think how to ask the question. "You were…"

He shrugged. "Could have been. Who knows?" He looked back towards the body wishing he hadn't seen it. He thought about how Laura had tried to stop him, tried to protect him, "I'm sorry if I was uh…"

She filled in the blank. "Brusque."

He smiled sadly. Leave it to Laura to make excuses for him, "Oh I was thinking more rude."

She smiled and shrugged it off, "You're entitled."

He shook his head. "No, not with you." He stared at her angry at himself for having been unkind to Laura. There were so many things he needed to say to her but he didn't know how. As he looked into her for a brief moment, he thought that she should have been the one he kissed.

* * *

Laura walked towards her car and saw James waiting. She looked up to ask how Robbie was doing just as Robbie walked toward them. James nodded at her tilted his head slightly towards Robbie. With a simple head nod that had become their shorthand, she knew that he was leaving Robbie in her hands. James turned away with a final, "See you later."

She smiled at Robbie and decided to make him laugh, or at least cringe, "Hot work eh." He groaned at the bad joke as he fell in step beside her. With a quick look down, she made the overture to make sure he wasn't alone tonight, "Fancy a drink."

Robbie looked at her, grateful that she had suggested something, "Make it dinner and I'm paying. I owe you one."

She shook her head. "No you don't"

He nodded at her as she walks away. "8 o'clock The Turl?"

She looked back at him, smiled sadly and nodded.

* * *

Laura sat at a table waiting for Robbie. She looked at her watch and realized that he was fifteen-minutes late. Robbie was never late. She turned to reach into her jacket pocket for her mobile and saw him standing in the window. She smiled and waved at him.

Robbie had been watching her from the street for the past fifteen minutes. He longed to go in and pull her to him. To seek comfort in her arms, to kiss her until he forgot about Alison's kiss. The instant he thought of Alison images of her broken body filled his mind. Those images were followed by memories of Val dying in a hospital bed. Then completely unbidden came a vision of Laura in a grave covered in dirt. He closed his eyes, bracing himself against the building. His heart was racing, all of the air left his lungs.

Laura saw Robbie lean into the building. His face paled as his eyes closed. She grabbed her jacket as she raced for the exit. She was at his side in seconds her arm wrapping around his waist to support him her other hand lifting his head so that she could see his face. Gently she turned him into the side of the building pressing into him to hold him steady.

Her hand went to his wrist counting beats. Softly she stroked his cheek, "Robbie, talk to me, can you hear me?" The strangled sob that escaped him startled her. She wasn't sure if he was in pain, actually one look at the anguish on his face told her he was in pain. She just didn't know if it was physical or mental.

His pulse was elevated but nothing that seemed alarming. She took an educated guest that whatever was wrong was mental, not physical. She released his wrist and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him away from the wall. As her arms tightened around him she buried her head in his chest trying to give him some sense of physical comfort.

Robbie wasn't aware of what was going on around him. He couldn't draw a breath and felt like his heart was racing out of his chest. He hadn't heard Laura calling to him, he hadn't felt her press him into the wall. The strangled sob he released was unheard by him. All of this happened without his knowledge.

It wasn't until he felt small, strong arms envelop him, a warm body press against him and an unknown but somehow familiar perfume fill his senses that he became aware of his surroundings. He grabbed onto those sensations and pulled them to him. They had become an anchor holding him to the here and now.

He buried his head into the soft hair and inhaled. His heart calmed, his breathing restarted. He held onto that sensation with everything he had.

Laura felt Robbie relax into her. She didn't know what had happened but she held onto it. Grasping at him, keeping him as close as she could.

They stood outside wrapped around one another. Each took strength from the other. Robbie was the first to pull away. He looked down at her worried face and knew that he couldn't do this. He couldn't put her through this, he couldn't risk losing her. He dropped his arms and stepped away from her, needing physical distance, mental distance.

Laura looked at him, confused by what just happened. She reached for his arm and was startled when he shrugged her off, "Robbie, are you OK?"

Keeping his back to her, he answered brusquely, "I'm fine Laura. I just don't think this is a good idea."

"What's not a good idea? Dinner? A hug? A good friend worried about you?"

"What's going on between us?"

Laura shook her head, more confused than ever, "What do you mean what's going on between us? I wasn't aware anything was going on between us."

He turned to her and she could see the anger in his eyes, "Isn't there? Hasn't that been the point of our dinners? Wasn't that the point of our weekend getaway?"

She took a step back and lowered her head. Panic filled her as the realization that he didn't want this, didn't want her, overtook her. She looked up at him tears brimming in her eyes. "Yes," she nodded at him as one solitary tear fell down her cheek.

Robbie's heart broke as he saw her shatter. He had wanted to push her away to make her hate him so this would be easier. But as that tear fell down her cheek he realized that he could never do that, "I can't do this Laura. I stood outside watching you and all I could think was that I almost lost you. That I've lost everyone that's ever cared for me. Val's dead, Alison's dead, you almost died. Maybe I'm the common factor."

Laura reached for him, gripping his arm tightly, "Robbie, that's insane. Val didn't die because of you nor did Alison. I wasn't taken by those twins because of you. You aren't the cause of any of those things."

His head was swimming, he had never been so conflicted in his life. He wanted to pull her closer to him but he knew he had to push her away. He reached over and pried her hand from his arm, "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I would rather push you away than pull you closer and risk everything." He looked down at her and saw her marshalling her thoughts, "Please Laura, don't, this is hard enough."

She looked up at him, tears flowing down her face. She gently pulled her hand from his and stepped back, "I guess we won't get there after all."

Robbie watched her walk away. He waited until she was out of sight before he turned to walk to his car. It wasn't until he was locked in his flat that the meaning of her last words registered. The grief that overtook him was worse than anything he had felt in a very long time.

**A/N - Grief is a very funny thing. It can come back to bite you in the ass at the oddest of moments. It will make you push those closest to you far, far away often in the most unkind ways. Thoughts that would never occur to you under normal circumstances will take root and seem perfectly rational. Don't judge Robbie too harshly, we all know it ends well, eventually.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Mind has Mountains the episode where Laura moved on (albeit briefly). Then there is a lovely sweet, unfulfilled scene right at the end.**

James stood at the counter waiting for his order. He looked in the mirror in front of him and saw Laura Hobson at a table with a man who was definitely not Robbie Lewis. He turned and she saw him. Something flashed across her face that he wasn't quite sure he recognized. He paid the person at the counter and left.

As he walked the scene he'd witnessed played in his mind. He wondered if Robbie knew. That might explain the recent turbulent mood of a certain Detective Inspector. It would also explain her somewhat chilly attitude at crime scenes of late. As he walked into his flat his last thought of them was a question: chicken or egg? Was Dr. Hobson's date because of something Robbie had done or was Robbie's bad mood because of Dr. Hobson's date?

* * *

Robbie drove up and parked his car. The crime scene tape was already strewn around the area. He saw Laura and waved. She looked rather grumpily at him and walked away. He chatted with James and went in to get on with investigating the murder.

James filled him in on the details and Robbie said. "Alright, you talk to Dr. Ganza and I'll talk to Dr. Hobson." James gave him an off look. "What?"

James paused for a moment then shook his head. Should he tell Robbie about seeing Laura. This was the best mood Robbie had been in months. With a quick shake of his head he decided to stay out of it, "No, nothing." And he walked away.

Robbie watched after him for a moment wondering what that was about. Perhaps James had sensed the tension between him and Laura and wanted to run interference. More likely, it had nothing to do with the case but some smart remark that James had stifled, the lad had finally learned to keep those to himself. He turned and walked out to see Laura.

Robbie stepped into the cordoned off area and watched her. He missed their closeness but didn't know how to get it back. Within a week of their ill-fated dinner he'd known he had made a mistake, a huge one. He had tried over the past few months to let her know but she kept him at an arm's distance. Maybe today would be different. She couldn't hate him forever.

He took a deep breath and called to her, "Laura." She looked up at him with a blank face and then turned back to the dead girl. Didn't look like today was going to be the day she finally forgave him. He kneeled down next to her. "Theology student, seems rather…"

"Quaint? Yes, studying God in this city of atheists."

He looked up. "And that was her room?"

"Yep. But there are no signs of a struggle there, no defense wounds to the body, nothing under the fingernails, just the blunt force trauma to the left parietal."

He pointed to the balcony. "Still the fall alone would have been enough to."

"Oh don't ask me if it's suicide or murder because I don't know."

He looked at her sad about her brusque manner but knowing it was his own fault, "Right. Time of Death?"

"About four hours ago. Give or take an hour."

There was something colder than usual about her voice. Now he was concerned. He looked at her questioningly. "You OK Laura?"

"Me, here with a lovely young body cut off in its prime, happy as Larry."

He weighed her words and they seemed to make sense. Perhaps this new level of coldness was about the case and not about them. He nodded and focused on the case once again, "What do you know about this Dr. Ganza?"

She shook her head. "Nothing much, supposed to be brilliant." She stood and moved to step away from the body. Robbie offered his hand to steady her and she ignored it.

* * *

Robbie looked down on the crime scene watching the SOCOs finish with the body. If anyone asked he would say that he was trying to get a different perspective. Really, he was just worried about Laura. He was worried that he had irrevocably damaged their relationship in a foolish moment of panic.

He longed to tell her he'd made a mistake and see if she might forgive him. He needed to find that single moment when he could admit his stupidity and beg her if need be. He heard James behind him and decided to see if he might have noticed anything about Laura, "Laura Hobson was very odd. She didn't know the dead girl, did she?"

James looked out the doors to Robbie. He refused to get into the middle of this. He responded with information about the case. He would throw the obnoxious Dr. Ganza, who Robbie clearly had taken an instant dislike to, under the bus in order to change the subject. They talked through the case and Robbie assigned him something to do. He walked away breathing a sigh of relief that he had avoided a conversation about Dr. Hobson.

Robbie leaned into the balcony again and looked down at Laura. She chose that moment to look up and caught him staring at her. The look she gave him was aggressive bordering on challenging. He watched her walk away thinking maybe this had more to do with them than he thought.

* * *

Robbie hated this part. There was no easy way to show a dead body to a parent. No parent should have to bury a child. He'd known that Laura would be there. She wouldn't have left this to a member of her staff. She made this part easier for him. She made his life easier in so many ways, he knew that now.

She walked with him as he walked the father of the young girl out of the building. Once the man was out of hearing he asked her the obvious question, "Why on earth didn't Ganza tell us that he was Amy's therapist?"

"I'm sure he had a good reason."

Anger flared in Robbie, why was she defending the man, "Yeah, I can think of one. He shouldn't enter his own patient in an experimental drug trial."

"Or maybe she entered herself? Or maybe he thought it would help her?"

"Yeah, right, stuff her full of psychotropic drugs, that's a great help."

Laura looked at him disbelieving. She was certain that James had told him about seeing her the night before but this level of belligerence was outrageous, "Alright Robbie, calm down."

He looked back at her realizing that he probably seemed like he was angry at her. Maybe if he apologized it might thaw some of the coldness between them, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit upset."

"About what?"

Robbie looked at her. How could she not understand why he was upset? They had been so close and now they were barely cordial to one another, "Isn't it obvious?"

James walked up and instantly knew that he didn't want to be here. They were fighting about something and he wanted no part of it, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

They turned to look at him. Robbie still confused from Laura's question and Laura finally figuring out what she thought was going on. Her look changed from annoyance to icy coldness, "I see." She looked at Robbie, "Well I'll leave you **_boys_** to it." She stared back at James fixing him with one last icy glare.

Robbie looked at her even more confused as she walked away. He didn't here James speaking as he tried to figure out what had happened. He walked back to the door as James got his attention and dragged him back to the investigation. He would have to solve the riddle that was Laura later.

* * *

Robbie had told Innocent and Hathaway that he was headed home. But once in the parking lot he changed his mind and his course. Steering to the morgue he got one of the attendants to take him to see the body.

As he started looking at the poor girl, he suddenly wasn't sure why he'd come here. Her body wasn't going to tell him anything. Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention away. Laura was stopped watching him in the hallway. She smiled tightly at him but wouldn't meet his eyes.

Before he could decide to go to her she turned and left. He turned back to the body and covered it. Perhaps he should have gone after her but he didn't think he would be welcome. He walked back to his car lost in his own thoughts. He hoped this breach between them would lessen. But at the moment all he could see was the distance, it seemed like it was only broadening.

* * *

Laura was leaving for the night. She was making one last circle of the morgue when she saw the light on in the cooler room. She looked in the window to see who was in there. Her heart stopped then beat faster as she realized Robbie was in the room. She almost waved at him then thought better of it.

She remembered his anger from earlier in the day and it annoyed her. How dare he get angry with her? She had a right to date whomever she wanted. He was the one who pushed her away. Did he expect her to just curl up at home and hope that he would change his mind?

Her mobile buzzing in her pocket broke her thoughts. She pulled it out and smiled as she saw the name on the screen, "Hello you." She listened for a moment then smiled, "I'd love to have dinner. Where?"

* * *

Robbie, Laura and James stood over Adam's body discussing the drug that killed him. She updated them on all of the pertinent facts and the boys start to leave. Laura hesitated for a moment and then decided to tackle the issue head on. Better to get it out in the open, their relationship was strained enough without this standing between them.

"Robbie, can I have a minute?" He stopped and turned back to her. In a soft voice, "I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us."

"Me neither, is there one?"

She shook her head, "Don't make this any more difficult than it already is. I know Hathaway has said something."

"Well he hasn't actually. But he has been…"

Laura interrupted, "He's an old boyfriend."

He looked at her stunned, "Hathaway?"

She grimaced, "No, Franco. He lives abroad and he was in Oxford because there is a chance his firm might send him back here. We had dinner together and it was well..."

"Franco? Like the dictator?"

She smiled stifling a laugh, she had had the same though the first time she met Franco, "Yes, only this Franco is German. Don't ask."

Angrily, he turned to walk away, "I won't." He looked back for a brief second, "Thanks for telling me." Then he walked away.

Laura watched after him. She smiled to herself then laughed hysterically. James hadn't told him anything. So why was he acting like this? She moved back to the body to get back to work then stopped. Was he jealous? Was that what was causing this reaction?

* * *

Robbie stalked away from her. A maelstrom of emotions running through his mind. Well clearly she wasn't too affected by him pushing her away. She'd fallen into the arms of an old lover. Their dinners clearly didn't mean anything to her. They can't have if she was able to move on this quickly.

He caught up with James and gave him a few instructions before walking out of the station. He needed to clear his head. Once in his car he drove aimlessly through the city. Eventually he found his way to their bench. He sat and stared at the water.

He replayed their conversations over the past few days in his head. A headache started forming as he looked at them through her eyes. If she'd thought James had told him something it would explain her behavior. Standing he headed to his car. He needed to find James and find out what he knew.

Once back at the station, it was clear James had made some form of a breakthrough. He found him in the observation room looking at the female member of the couple. James quickly brought him up to speed on his findings. Before he went in to interview the girl he caught James off guard, "On another matter, is there something you should have or could have told me involving Laura Hobson?"

James turned to look at him. He'd been waiting for this since Laura asked him to stay behind in the morgue. He looked away from Robbie as Robbie continued, "Just to make it easier, she already thinks you have told me, so, spill."

James looked at the young woman in the room. He was constantly amazed that Robbie could make him feel like naughty schoolboy. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, "I saw her having dinner with someone." He turned to face Robbie, "A man, a bit older than her but not much, good looking, clearly foreign. They were friendly."

Robbie nodded and looked at James, "And you decided not to tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you." He shook his head, "I didn't even know it was my business."

Robbie paused for a moment. The lad was right but he was still hurt, "Right."

James looked at him, "Which it isn't, actually."

Staring at the window, Robbie said again, "Right."

"Look I hope that you and Dr. Hobson work it out, whatever it is, but you've got to admit it's a bit of a mystery."

Robbie nodded, "And none of your business." James looked away at the truth of the statement, "Ahh, the whole thing is ridiculous. It's got me acting like some silly, jealous…" Robbie looked at James as it all clicked. He was out the door in a shot.

* * *

James walked briskly down the corridor to the morgue. He wanted to keep this conversation as brief as possible. He opened the door and without preamble asked, "How many ketorex did it take to kill Adam Douglas?"

Laura looked at him perturbed by his entrance, "Morning." She kept doing what she was doing but kept an eye on him, "The pills were only 100 mgs, Adam's blood work was off the chart. So a lot, at least 20 and that doesn't include the four that were leftover."

"That doesn't add up. The trial ends on day 5, the maximum number that Jack and Karen could have sold him was eight plus his four is twelve. Where did he get the rest from?"

Laura smiled and shrugged. James started to walk away then turned back to her. He had to say something because he didn't want her angry with him, "Just so you know, I didn't tell Lewis about your date." Laura looked him up and down, "I thought it was something for the two of you to work out. It's what I still think. Why don't you?"

Laura watched him walk away. He was right of course, but she didn't know what there was to work out. She wasn't altogether sure she wanted to go back to their platonic relationship and he didn't seem to want to move forward.

* * *

James watched Robbie leave the station. He knew he was headed to the Radcliffe to tell Ganza about Bethen's arrest. Looking at the sling on Robbie's arm he had an idea. He'd told her earlier that he thought they needed to work it out between themselves but maybe a little push wouldn't hurt.

"Hathaway, please tell me there isn't a call out. I'm off call in ten minutes and I have a date later."

At the mention of a date, Hathaway knew he had made the right decision, "It's not a call out per se doctor. It's Lewis, he's been injured. He was attacked by a suspect."

Laura gasped, "Is he OK?"

"I'm not completely sure. He's on his way to the Radcliffe now but I can't get there because I am stuck at the station dealing with the suspect. I thought he might need a friendly face."

Laura was already grabbing her things when James made the comment about a friendly face, "Of course James, I'll go now. Is he in A&E?"

James smiled, "If not check in Mrs. Ganza's room. He wanted to talk with Dr. Ganza."

"OK. And James, thank you for calling me."

* * *

Laura looked frantically through A&E and didn't find Robbie. As she was talking to one of the nurses she knew to get Clare Ganza's room number she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Laura, what are you doing here?"

Laura took a deep breath as she turned around. She looked him over carefully, "I heard you were hurt, I came over immediately."

He looked down at her skeptically, "Laura, I was hurt hours ago. A few stitches and I am right as rain."

Laura stifled the impulse to curse. She would get back at James Hathaway of it was the last thing she did, "I just heard. The person who told me made it sound like it just happened."

He almost smiled, suspecting that it was a certain sergeant at work, "Since you're here, care to take a walk with me?"

She nodded and they left. They walked in silence for a bit when suddenly he said. "Went to sea in a sieve."

She looked up at him. "What's that?"

"I went to visit Dr. Ganza and he was reading to his wife."

She nodded. "What's he going to do?"

He shrugged. "Go on reading. He's going to stay with her."

"I spoke to her surgeon. There's no chance of recovery. Absolutely none."

"Yeah, I know. He knows. But he's staying."

She paused then asked. "Out of guilt?"

He looked at her. "Maybe, more out of love I think."

They stopped walking and looked at one another. "Sorry Robbie."

He snuffed. "You don't have to be. It's not as if we…"

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Think Ganza really proves it doesn't it."

"Proves what?"

"That you don't get many chances. You don't want to waste them." They gaze at one another realizing what he is saying. "Can I buy you a coffee Laura?"

She smirked. "Coffee?"

"Something stronger?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds a bit more like it."

They made their way to the Trout, ordered their drinks and found a seat. They sat in companionable silence. Finally Robbie broke the silence. "I owe you an apology Laura."

She looked out at the water not daring to look at him, "For what Robbie?"

"That night at the Turl. I panicked and I pushed you away."

"Why did you do it?"

He turned to her wanting to see her as he said it, "Because I was scared. Because I care too much to make you wait for something that I might never be ready for."

Her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath. As she exhaled slowly she turned to him and opened her eyes, "Don't I get any say in any of that?"

He shook his head sadly, "What else is there to say? I can't promise that I'm ever going to be…"

She placed her small hand on his leg, "Be what Robbie?"

He set his beer on the table and covered her hand with his. He squeezed it lightly, "Enough, I can't ever be enough for you Laura. I will always be broken."

Laura fought the tears that were building. She shook her head, "No, you aren't broken. At least not from where I'm sitting. You might be a bit bruised and battered." She pointed to his arm and smiled then softly stroked his cheek, "But never broken."

On impulse he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. The moan that escaped her started a fire in him. His good hand went to her waist pulling her closer to him. He cursed his injured arm when he realized he couldn't use that hand to touch her face. As he pressed forward and deepened the kiss, all thoughts of his arm went away. All he could think about was her lips, the way she tasted, the way she smelled.

Laura was startled when she felt Robbie's lips on hers. Oh good Lord this was more than she had ever hoped for, she pushed into him and moaned against him. Desire ripped through her body, it had been so long since she had felt this. His hand at her waist was possessive and she found that she liked that feeling of ownership from him. She slid her hand into his jacket basking in the warmth of his body. As he deepened the kiss she imagined what it would feel like to have that warmth surrounding her, covering.

A ringing phone interrupted them. Laura pulled away realizing that it was hers. She knew who it was but all she could think of was Robbie. She pressed her forehead to his, "Why?"

He brought his good hand up to softly stroke her cheek. He tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled shyly, "I didn't plan that. You were there and so beautiful and suddenly I had to know what that was like."

She stared at him confused, "And how was it?"

He smiled at her swollen lips and flushed skin. The kiss had clearly affected her in the same way, "I think you know the answer to that Laura."

She attempted to pull him closer, to kiss him again, "Then why pull away?"

Robbie pulled his hand away and pushed back from her, "You might not believe this Laura but this is for the best. I can't be what you need." He nodded toward her phone, "If he can be that, you should go to him."

Understanding slid across her followed by anger, "Is that what you want? You want me to go to another man."

He looked away not wanting her to see the lie, "I want you to be happy. If that other man can give you something I can't then yes, I want you to go to another man."

"Why do you get to decide what I can and can't have?"

He looked back at her and she could see the anguish in her eyes, "Because I know I'm never going to be ready. If I thought for a moment that I would wake up tomorrow, or next week or next year and be ready to love you the way you deserve to be loved, I would ask you to wait. But I don't know if that's going to happen and I can't be unfair to you."

She shook her head and grabbed her phone, "Maybe you are broken Robbie. Or maybe you are just heartless, either way, I can't do this anymore." She stood and walked away.

Robbie couldn't watch her walk away. He'd done what he needed to do but it had nearly killed him.

Laura made it almost ten steps before the anger fully hit her. Two could play his game. She turned back to the table and walked quickly to him. Pushing him back into the bench she took his face into her hands and kissed him. She kissed him with all of the pent-up love and passion that she'd had for him all these years.

She felt him respond in kind. His good hand went to her hair, tangling in it quickly. Once she was sure he was fully engaged, she softened the kiss, turning it into something so heartbreakingly tender that it took his breath away. As she pulled away, she whispered softly to him, "Just so you know, I would have waited forever." Without a further word, she turned and left leaving him gasping for air.

Once outside, she ran back to her car. The exertion cleared her head. If he wanted her to go to another man, go she would. She drove recklessly through the city before making it to Franco's hotel. She parked the car and went straight to his room knocking hard on the door.

As he opened the door, she pushed him into the room. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down into a searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her easily.

Laura poured herself into the kiss. All of the frustrations of her earlier encounter with Robbie went into the kiss. She felt Franco respond. Objectively she could admit that he was an exceedingly good kisser. She knew from the past that he was good in bed. But with all of this, something was missing.

She knew he wanted her, she knew what would happen if she let him carry her to the bedroom. But she felt nothing. She pushed back from Franco frantically needing to get away. He felt her change and lowered her to the ground, "Laura are you ok?"

Shaking her head she stepped backwards, needing to put distance between them, "I can't do this."

Misunderstanding, he shook his head, "It's OK Laura we don't have to do anything. Let's just go to dinner like we planned."

She motioned between them, "I don't mean this; I mean us."

Franco sat in the chair behind him, "Laura what do you mean?"

"I can't date you Franco. I want to but I can't, it wouldn't be fair."

"I don't understand Laura."

She dropped to the ground as tears fell down her face, "I'm in love with someone else."

**A/N: Don't kill me. At least Laura knows she's in love. I think there will be 3 more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I am going to play with the timeline just a bit. The first part of this chapter will pick up on the same night where we left our couple. Then we will have a wee gap before we resume. Enjoy!**

Laura dropped to the ground as tears fell down her face, "I'm in love with someone else."

Franco held his breath. He'd known there was someone else from their first date a week ago. He'd hoped that when she continued to go out with him it might be something that had recently ended. For a brief moment, he'd thought it might be the younger man they had seen at the restaurant on their first date. Laura had been so distracted by seeing him. He hoped it was him and not someone else. Youth he could battle, someone older, more substantial might mean he didn't stand a chance.

Moving slowly he lowered himself to the ground and scooted closer to Laura. "Laura, do you want to talk about it?"

She raised her head to look at him. Tears were streaming down her face, "What's to talk about?" She wiped the tears away shaking her head, "It's not fair to you."

He gently took her hand and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her he could feel her stiffness, "Laura, I'm your friend, you can talk to me about anything."

Shaking her head she slowly relaxed into his warmth. Her arms wrapped around him as she molded her body to his, "It's not fair to you. I care too much about you to drag you in this"

Franco breathed in slowly as he kissed the top of her head, "We've known each other far too long to censor what we say to one another. If I didn't think I could handle it I wouldn't offer." He closed his eyes saying a quick prayer that she would talk to him. He wouldn't know what he was facing until he then and he planned to fight for her.

They sat entwined on the floor for a long time. Franco rubbed soft circles on her back and occasionally kissed her hair tenderly. He was almost certain that she'd fallen asleep when he heard her whisper, "He's someone from work."

His heart seized as he struggled to control his breathing. Laura was entirely too astute to give himself away through physical changes. He forced a laugh, "The young man from the restaurant?"

The laughter that bubbled up from her worried him, "Hathaway?" She looked up at him and smiled before stroking his cheek, "No, Hathaway would never stand a chance against you."

He leaned into her hand as his heart broke, "Tell me."

Nodding, she took a deep breath and told him the entire, long story. By the end he knew he never stood a chance. He stood and offered her his hand, pulling her easily to her feet. He turned and led her gently to the bedroom of his suite. She pulled back on his hand and he smiled at her, "Laura, I am putting you to bed because I don't want you driving or spending the night alone. I will sleep on the sofa in the outer room." She nodded realizing that she didn't want to be alone. Once in the bedroom he opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a t-shirt that he handed to her before nodding to the bathroom, "There's a lovely bath in there if you're interested."

Smiling she took the shirt from him, "I feel guilty taking your bed. There's plenty of room, we could share."

He took a cautious step towards her, cupping her face in his hand before kissing her on the forehead, "Laura, I would love to share a bed with you but if it ever happens again, it won't be to sleep."

Laura looked up at him sharply, a flicker of desire running through her. She spared a brief thought thinking if that had been there half an hour earlier she might not be in this predicament, "I wish I could. You have no idea how much I wish I could throw caution to the wind."

He laughed, "If you could, you wouldn't be the woman I love." Turning her he gave her a gentle push towards the bathroom, "Get some rest Dr. Hobson. We will continue this talk in the morning."

* * *

Laura emerged from the bedroom the next morning to the delicious smell of a full breakfast and coffee. Franco looked up as the doors opened. He smiled at her, "Guten Morgen meine schöne Dame. Das Frühstück wird serviert."

Laura laughed as she took a seat across from him, "Danke meine Liebe."

They laughed and set about eating in companionable silence. As they sat back in their chairs, Franco took a sip of his coffee and smiled at Laura, "Are you ready for my take on this?" Laura took a deep breath and nodded, "First I have to ask do you think he loves you?"

Laura thought for a moment before shrugging, "I think he might but he's not ready to acknowledge it."

"Does he know you love him?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't know myself until last night, until I kissed you." She reach across the table and took his hand, "I'm so sorry."

He squeezed her hand, "No need, all I want is to see you happy. Can I assume you don't want to continue in this purgatory that you exist in now?"

She rolled her eyes, "What do you think?"

He laughed, "I just wanted to make sure that you were certain."

She bit her lower lip as she took a deep breath, "So what do I do?"

"You take control." At her skeptical look he laughed, "Don't give me that look Laura Hobson. I know that you are perfectly capable of taking charge." He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "Need I remind you how you charged in here last night."

Laura blushed at the thought, "Your recommendation is that I bang on his door pull him to me and kiss him."

Franco's laughter filled the room, "Well, my love, it would have worked on me last night. However, I think your Inspector might need something more subtle." She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, "Get him on your territory, tell him what you expect, set your ground rules."

"And if he runs?"

Franco stood and pulled her to him, "Then you know where you stand." She nodded understanding his meaning, "And, Laura, if that happens, I expect a phone call because I will be all too happy to pick up the pieces. Unlike the Inspector, Laura, I know exactly what I want." He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly, as he felt her relax into the kiss he deepened it.

Laura was breathless when Franco finally pulled away, she looked up at him wishing that she could choose him. She stroked her hand over his cheek, "That wasn't fair."

He pressed his forehead to hers, "I offered my help, I never promised to be fair."

Smiling up at him Laura pushed up to kiss his cheek, "And what is it that I am supposed to do until I get him on my territory?"

"Easy, just be you, how could anyone possibly resist Dr. Laura Hobson?"

* * *

Laura didn't have long to wait to put Franco's plan in motion. Two days later, she had a call out with Robbie. As she arrived at the home of the deceased she looked around for him. As she put on her scene suit she didn't see him or his car. She took one last look around before heading for the house. She could do this, be herself.

Robbie arrived at the scene and immediately saw Laura's car. He sat in his for a moment trying to collect himself. He hadn't seen her since the night they kissed. She had turned the tables on him with her kiss. Truth was she had turned him on end with that kiss. It was all he had thought of for days. He kept walking the halls hoping to run into her. He wanted to talk about it, hell, he wanted to do it again.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he saw her. His fear was that she would return to her cold, distant treatment. With one last deep breath he got out of his car. He would follow her lead, however she acted toward him he would follow suit.

He entered the home and was immediately greeted by Hathaway. James talked him through the case up to that point bringing him up to date on all that he knew. As they walked down the stairs James gave him a glimmer of hope, "Hobson's still taking a look but I know who killed her." Robbie's heart leapt, perhaps this would be a short case that would limit his time near Laura. He looked at James expectedly, "Albert Einstein."

Robbie resisted the urge to tell James off for his gallows humor. He followed James down the stairs to see the butt of the joke. James continued with his estimation of what happened, "Single blow, to the back of the head with that."

Robbie followed James into the other room, "I presume the bleach is to get rid of the DNA?"

Laura heard Robbie before she saw him, she stayed where he was but looked away to catch her breath. As he entered the room she looked up at him and smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye, "You're learning." She stood as James passed her, "You used to think DNA meant _Don't know anything_."

Robbie was taken aback for a second, this was his Laura, the Laura before he messed everything up, "Better than thinking that CID stood for _coppers in disguise_." Laura smiled at him as she laughed at his joke. His heart beat a fraction faster. Could it be they were past it, did their conversation the other night fix things?

James interrupted them, "If I may, there's a dusting of a plinth from up there which would fit Albert."

Laura added, "Yes, it was thrown down on her from behind to keep the splatter off the killer and then he or she cleaned it up."

Robbie looked at her, "Timing?"

"Can't do better than say 4 hours after 9:30 last night."

Robbie walked away draw to a book on a side table, "Right." He lifted the book and read the title, "The Gifted Child."

Laura looked up at him with a teasing smile on her face, "Don't speak about Sergeant Hathaway like that you'll give him a big head."

James looked back and forth at the two. He'd noticed the more teasing nature of their banter and wondered if his interference a few days back might have done some good. Laura stood with her equipment nodded briefly at James then looked back at Robbie and with a flirty smile and a lilt in her voice she told him bye and left.

Laura left the room breathing a sigh of relief. She had seen the slight look of surprise on Robbie's face when she had teased him. She had deliberately flirted and was delighted that he had risen to the occasion. It had felt good to banter with him, albeit briefly. This plan might work.

Robbie halfway listened to James as he continued to hypothesize about the case. He wasn't sure what had happened with Laura but he was happy to have their playful banter back. Truth be told he had missed it, maybe she had found happiness with the man, her date. He shook his head, is that what he wanted. Putting that thought out of his head for the time being he turned back to James and to the case.

* * *

The next few days progressed as they normally would in an investigation. He had spoken with Laura both in person and by phone several times. Each time she had been light and airy, teasing him bordering on flirtatious. Each time he was reminded how much he liked it. She made him feel lighter, he found himself looking forward to seeing her, manufacturing reasons to talk to her. It was almost like before Allison.

Robbie was in his office talking to his daughter when he heard the knock on the door. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was Laura. Her smile took his breath away. His first thought was that he wanted to be alone with her, and not in a police station.

"Hang on a minute love." He put his hand over the phone.

She smiled at him as she leaned against the door. "Just thought I'd let you know about the results on Elmo and the toxicology report.

He nodded. "Oh right, is it very complicated?"

She smiled brighter. "I can make it not so." She walked into his office and unknotted her purple scarf. "Ah the lab detected LSD because it was a brain burner of a dosage, absolutely massive. If hadn't jumped he'd of been psychotic for the rest of his life."

"Could he have taken that amount by accident?"

She shook her head. "Well it's possible but if anyone had a motive to destroy his mind I'd assume the worst."

Robbie heard his daughter's voice on the phone. "Yeah, I'm still here love." He looked at Laura "It's our Lyn."

She smiled at him. "Ah, give her my love."

"Yeah, I will. Yeah, sorry love." He looked at Laura apologetically.

She smiled shyly at him as she backed out of the room. "I'll go."

He motioned for her to stay but she turned and walked away. He followed to the door and watched her walk away. "No, Laura. No, no, just work." He listened to his daughter and walked back into his office. "How's the morning sickness?"

As his daughter told him how she was doing his thoughts wandered to Laura. He suddenly wished he had stopped her, physically if necessary. He really wanted her here, actually he wanted her anywhere as long as it was with him.

* * *

Laura had heard through the station grapevine that Robbie and James had solved the case in grand style. She thought this might the perfect time to put part two of her plan into play. She gathered her things and wandered toward his office. Bumping into him might be the perfect opportunity. She didn't have to wait for long, just as she entered his section of the building, Robbie came around the corner. He smiled clearly glad to see her. She turned and walked toward him.

"Look sorry about last night but if you're free now I'm sure James and me will be doing something."

She looked away nervously. "I've got a better idea. Come over next Friday."

"To your place?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I was thinking more of the mortuary." He laughed at her. She bit on her bottom lip. "I'll cook."

He smiled at her. "I'll bring a bottle."

She smiled shyly as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Laura put the finishing touches on the meal and waited. She had timed her cooking so that they would have about ten minutes before everything was ready. She figure that time could be spent pouring wine and catching up on each other's day. She looked at the clock on the way and wondered if he would be on time.

Robbie sat in his car outside her home. Her invitation had surprised him. He hoped this meant they could go back to their easy relationship, before Allison, before he panicked. He would like to start their dinners again. He missed having time with just her on a weekly basis. If that's what this was and he fervently hoped it was he might suggest that they bump up to twice a week. He smiled at the thought as he looked at the clock on his dash. Hurriedly, he got out of the car, he didn't want to be late.

Laura smiled as she heard the doorbell. He was right on time. She took one last quick look in the mirror and walked slowly to the door. A smile broke out across her face as she saw him standing there with not only a bottle of wine but a huge bouquet of flowers, "Hi."

Robbie gulped as he saw her, she looked even more gorgeous than she normally did, "Hi yourself. You look amazing Laura."

Laura felt herself blush. Robbie didn't often pay her compliments, "Thanks." She motioned with her head, "You want to come inside."

He stepped over the threshold and found himself suddenly very close to her. As he looked down at her she bit her lower lip. If she only knew how much that distracted him, how he dreamed about that at night. He drew a deep breath and smiled down at her, "I thought you'd never ask." The blush that ran up her cheeks made his blood run hot. He gently pushed the flowers toward her, "These are for you."

She took them from him as she pushed the door closed, "Thanks Robbie, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, I wanted to." The looked at one another each suddenly aware of how close the other was, "What say I open this bottle of wine?"

Laura nodded, "I'll put these in some water."

They busied themselves with their individual tasks each sneaking furtive glances at the other. Laura took the flowers to the table and Robbie followed her with a glass. He handed her the glass, "What would you like to toast Laura?"

She touched her glass lightly to his as she looked up at him, "To friendship, what else?"

Robbie nodded at her trying to hide his disappointment, "Friendship."

Laura hid her smile as she heard the timer going off in the kitchen, "I'll be back make yourself comfortable."

Robbie watched her walk away, "Are you sure I can't help?"

With her back to him, she smiled to herself, "You could bring the bread to the table while I fix plates."

He followed behind her, "What kind of bread?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled knowingly, "Garlic bread."

* * *

The meal passed pleasantly, two old friends enjoying a quiet evening together. Laura had deliberately steered the conversation to light-hearted topics. Any attempt that Robbie made to talk about what had happened between them Laura easily deflected with office gossip or a story of mutual colleagues. After they had cleared the dishes and cleaned the kitchen Laura led Robbie to the swing on her patio.

They sat in the pale moonlight in silence. Finally, not able to take it any longer, Robbie asked, "Laura, what has tonight been about?"

She smiled gently at him, "I told you at the very start of the evening, friendship."

"It didn't feel like just friendship."

"What did it feel like Robbie?"

He looked at her hopefully, "It felt like us finding our balance, returning to who we were before…"

"Before what Robbie?"

He couldn't meet her eyes as he answered, "Before Allison, before I messed things up."

"It can't be that Robbie."

Robbie was stunned he didn't know what had happened, "What do you mean Laura? Why can't it be that? We've had a perfectly lovely evening. We could have so many more of these."

She shook her head, "Except that I don't want what we had Robbie."

He stood, pacing in front of her, "I don't understand, I thought that's what this was. A return to what we were."

She stood and pulled him to her. He didn't hesitate for a moment when she kissed him tenderly then more passionately. She whispered to him as the kiss broke, "I don't want what we were, I want more. Tonight was about me showing you what we could have if you would just let it happen. We could have lovely evenings like this which end with lovelier nights spent in each other's arms. That's what I want. And if I can't have that then I don't want what we had."

Robbie's heart broke as he looked at her. He could have taken her screaming at him but this soft longing was too much, "I'm not ready Laura."

Smiling she turned on her heel and headed indoors, "I'm perfectly aware of that Robbie Lewis. So here's my rules. I will flirt with you, go for drinks with you and James or you and other people. I will be everything I have always ever been for you. But I will not be your convenience date."

"Laura that's not fair, that's not ever how I've thought of you."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Perhaps not how you've thought of me, but it's how you've treated me. And, quite simply, that is no longer good enough for me."

"So that's it, you're just a work colleague who hangs out with the boys."

"If that's all you want, then that's exactly what I'll be."

"That's not what I want Laura and you know it."

She shrugged as she walked toward her front door, "Until you are ready to prove to me that you want more, that's all you are getting."

"And what are you going to be doing while I prove it?"

Turning very slowly towards him, she fixed him with a gaze that bordered on coldness yet somehow he felt anything but cold, "I will do whatever I please." She took a step closer to him, her body brushing against his. He could feel the heat emanating off her wave after wave. Looking up at him through her lashes she gave him a smile that bordered on predatory, "And anytime that you want to stop me doing whatever I please all you have to do is ask me to dinner."

He swallowed as he struggled to maintain his equilibrium, "I think I asked you to dinner just a few minutes ago."

She shook her head, "Let me make this crystal clear Robbie Lewis." She pushed her body against his letting him feel her softness, "The next time you ask me to dinner, it better be with the full intent that you are offering me everything I want. If you can't do that, don't ask."

"What do you want Laura?"

She stepped away from him and walked to the door. Opening the door she turned back to him, "I want flirtation at work, lunches together, drinks with friends, dinners alone. I want quiet walks by the river where we talk about nothing and everything. I want all of that and more." She locked eyes with him before she continued, "I want you Robbie Lewis, heart, mind, body and soul. When you are ready for that, all you have to do is ask."

He closed the distance between them and touched her cheek, "Laura you act like it's so easy."

She pushed up to him and captured his lips. There was nothing tender about this kiss. Passion fired between them in a flash. Robbie groaned as she pulled away from him and stepped back, "It's just that easy Robbie. You just have to decide to trust me. You have to trust that I will be here to catch you, to guide you, to love you. I can't make that decision for you. And until you do, it's time for you to go." She gently pushed him backwards, out the door. Once he was on the other side of the threshold she smiled kindly, "Goodbye Robbie." Laura saw the tears forming in his eyes as she closed the door and locked it.

She promptly turned out the lights and went upstairs before she was tempted to go to him. Franco had been right. She had enabled him for too many years. It was time for to take a stand.

Robbie stood outside her house watching the lights in her house turn off. As each light switched off he couldn't help but think of lighthouses. She had been his protector for so many years, guiding him away from danger, keeping him safe. What would he do now without her to guide him? Walking to his car he ventured one last look at her house.

At that moment, a light turned on in a room he felt certain was her bedroom. He laughed bitterly wondering if that was a light meant to steer him from danger. Or, and his breath caught as he thought this, was it the light meant to guide him home?

**Laura has laid down the law and she is only going to get saucier. What will Robbie do now? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This chapter is going to skip across three episodes: Generation of Vipers, Fearful Symmetry & The Indelible Stain. We left our couple with Laura telling Robbie exactly what she wanted and what he needed to do to make her stop doing other things. Something tells me the lovely Dr. Hobson wouldn't sit back idly and let nature take the course. I think these scenes (or at least my take on them prove that out.)**

Robbie was driving back to the station thinking about the dating site and the brick wall he had encountered there. He didn't understand why people would choose that route to meet people. Letting a computer pick who you were supposedly compatible with, it seemed unnatural. He preferred to meet someone more naturally.

The moment the thought entered his head Laura came to mind. True to her word, she had been delightful over the past few months. She was charming and flirted and even joined him and James for drinks. But every time he even hinted at the possibility that they continue on when James called it a night she made polite excuses and left.

She was so good at it he doubted anyone had even noticed there was a wall between them. For the outside world, they were as collegial as ever. On the inside, however, he missed her. He missed them. Until it was gone, he didn't realize how much better his life was with Laura in it. Not hovering on the edges, there just out of his reach but really in his life.

As he neared the station he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. It wouldn't do to walk into the building with thoughts of Laura clouding his mind. James would notice his distraction and his suspicious mind would send him off on a tangent.

Robbie was getting out of his car still trying to clear his mind when Laura approached him, "Ah Robbie, I need to talk to you."

He put on his jacket hoping she wouldn't see how happy he was to see her. She'd taken him by surprise so he blurted the first thing that came to his mind, "I've just been to an internet dating site."

She paused for a moment not sure how to respond. If he was trying to find a date did it mean he was no longer interested in her? Had she pushed too hard, too far, too fast? Surely he wasn't trying to find a date. Trying to sound casual she asked, "Meet someone nice?"

He panicked for a second. Surely she didn't he think he was looking for a date, "I said to, not on. And it was for work not the other."

Laura hid her relief behind light-hearted teasing, "Glad to hear it. Not that there's anything wrong with the other. Over 20% of all married couples now meet on the internet. So I am reliably informed by the magazines at my hairdresser's."

"Going online exposing yourself to millions of strangers, I don't know."

She shrugged, "Well don't knock it until you've tried it."

He looked at her. Was she telling him that she was dating? Had he missed his chance? He couldn't tell by the look on her face if she was serious, "You haven't?"

She scoffed, "Oh, a single woman, my age, any age. What are we supposed to do? Hang around in bars like…"

"Like lumberjacks?" He smiled at her as he reached for the door.

She looked at him surprised. His ability to complete her thoughts often took her by surprise. She'd never had that type of connection with anyone, "Exactly. Online you can reveal yourself relatively painlessly."

The door opened and DI Peterson stepped out of the building, "Oh Lewis, I um I saw you on telly." He patted him on the back. "Good stuff." He walked between them then turned back.

"Oh um," His voice lowered as he looked at Laura. "I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm kind of the new boy round here." He put his hand out to her and smiled. "Alan Peterson."

Laura watched the new man chat with Robbie. The first thing she noticed was that Robbie did not like him. The second thing was that he was quite dishy. As she took his offered hand she made a mental note to thank Jean Innocent for upgrading the talent, "Laura Hobson. Got any dead or mutilated bodies, I'm your girl."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'll bear that in mind. " He turned and walked away.

Robbie watched the interchange. He didn't like action man flirting with Laura and had she flirted back? He held the door for her. As they walked through, "You said you needed to talk to me?"

Noticing Robbie's flustered state she decided that what she needed to tell him about the case could wait. Perhaps a slight nudge might be in order. She turned her head so that she was looking into the car park. Her timing was perfect because Alan Peterson happened to drive past the door. He stopped briefly and waved at her. She gave him a brilliant smile and returned the wave before casually turning to Robbie, "Did I? I can't for the life of me remember why. Oh well, it can't have been too important." Leaving him flummoxed, she turned and walked toward her wing of the building.

Robbie watched her retreating form stunned. She had been flirting with Action Man. And apparently she was interested enough to forget all about him. A seething anger began to build within him. He knew he might lose her to someone else. He'd just never thought it would be to someone so close.

* * *

Laura sat her desk thinking about her earlier fight with Robbie. They had disagreed on case findings before but this felt different. This felt almost personal. She wondered if this case was too close for him. There were certain cases that he seemed to take to heart more than others. Without a second thought she grabbed her phone and texted him, "_Care for a drink."_

She went back to work trying to distract herself while she waited for his reply. She didn't need to wait long, "_Trout? Half an hour? James can't join us."_

She laughed as she replied, "_In that case, I'll buy the drinks."_

She gathered up her things and was walking out the door when her mobile buzzed, "_Now I've heard everything, Laura Hobson buying drinks. The world must be coming to an end."_

* * *

Laura arrived first. They were very busy so she decided to get a table while they were still available. She was just sitting down when a file dropped on the table next to her. She jumped looking up ready to tear a strip off the person trying to steal her table and bumped into Robbie.

This was the closest she had been to him in months. He smiled down at her, "Did I scare you Dr. Hobson?"

Detecting a hint of tease in his voice she thought two could play this game, "Not in the slightest, in fact, you need to be happy that I didn't dress you down in front of all of these people."

Robbie swallowed as he took a deep breath. He had heard what she said but what came to his mind was the mental image of Laura Hobson undressing him, it was not an unpleasant image, "If you still feel the need to have a go at me, go ahead, I'm a big boy I can take it."

Laura tilted her head slightly and decided this was perhaps a bit too intimate. Pulling away from him she sat then looked up at him, "No, I've decided your punishment will be buying me a drink."

The laugh that escaped Robbie sent a thrill through Laura. His voice in her ear and the feel of his breath sliding across her skin was even more thrilling, "I knew you'd find a way to get out of buying me a drink."

Before she could respond he was gone. She was thankful he had stepped away. It allowed her to gather her thoughts. Robbie had definitely been flirting with her. And while she had enjoyed it she didn't want him to think this drink was more. Her rules were still in place. If he wanted her; he would have to ask.

The file on the table drew her attention. Checking to see where he was in the drink ordering process, she pulled it to her. She rifled through the file and when she saw him coming she quickly pushed it back towards his seat.

She took the drink from him as he sat, "Thanks and thanks for meeting me."

He nodded, "My pleasure. Cheers." He looked at her trying to figure out why they were here. Her mood seemed to have changed while he was at the bar. He knew she had looked at the file perhaps it was what caused the change. He silently berated himself for bringing the file. He'd only brought it hoping she would look at it and understand why he'd been so vehement earlier.

She took a deep breath then looked at him, "Sorry Robbie I was being a real cow."

"No, my fault, wanting something to be true and not waiting for all the facts," he smiled at her.

She took a sip of her drink, "Think you've got them all now?"

He motioned his head toward the file, "No, but she's dead and we move on."

She moved her hand toward him and placed it on the file in front him, "Except not if you're taking her home with you." She let her hand linger hoping he would take it in his.

He looked down at her hand, could he dare take it? Could he take that chance? He moved his hand to take hers but she pulled it back. He took a deep breath, "She took a risk. Took a look at her life, tried to change it and she got destroyed."

She smiled at him, "Doesn't mean you shouldn't take a risk." She wanted to say more but felt she should leave that statement hanging. Perhaps it would prompt him finally to take a risk on her. His mouth opened slightly as though he was about to ask a question.

"Lewis, Laura." DI Peterson called as he strode to the table. "I didn't know you came here it's my favorite pub. You don't mind if I uh."

Laura shook her head. She feigned nonchalance when all she really wanted to do was smack Alan Peterson. The man really did have the worst sense of timing, "Not at all."

He grabbed a chair and pulled it to the table sitting between them. "Oh great, thanks." Robbie looked on shocked, not really sure what was happening.

Peterson looked at Laura. "Well Oxford on a summer's evening is there a lovelier place in the world."

She smiled brightly at him. "Not a one. Where were you before?"

"Oh Sunderland, it's not exactly…"

Robbie interjected. "Steady no slandering the northeast."

Laura laughed as Peterson interjected. "Sorry, my lips are sealed. Cheers."

Finishing her drink Laura looked at Peterson, "Do you know what makes a summer's eve in Oxford even nicer?"

He shook his head, "No, do tell."

She stood, grabbing her jacket, "A quiet walk along the Cherwell."

Alan stood, helping her on with her jacket. She smiled back at him, thinking he might have bad timing but he had beautiful manners. In all of her years knowing Robbie he'd never once helped her on with her coat.

His hands lingered on her shoulders for a moment too long. He leaned into her and asked, "Would you like company on this walk Laura?"

She turned to him and placed her hand gently on his chest, "Not tonight, but perhaps another time, all you have to do is ask."

"I'll do that Laura."

She smiled and nodded at him, "Goodnight gentleman."

Both men watched her walking away. One filled with excitement about the prospect of a quiet walk along the Cherwell with Laura Hobson. The other filled with longing and memories of quiet walks along the Cherwell with Laura Hobson. Both wanted that to happen and all they had to do was ask.

**A/N: I had intended for this chapter to run across all three chapters but it got a bit long-winded so I decided to break it up. That means rather than there only being 1 more chapter there will likely be two more chapter and possibly three. Sorry for the extra reading, I know it's a chore.**

**On another note, the lovely Muffinzelda has written a brilliant story called White Horse. It is two chapters long but she left it begging for more to be written. She has graciously gifted the story to me to complete (even if she bossily told me how it had to end). So very soon, I will be picking up the White Horse story and continuing the love triangle of Laura, Robbie and wait for it…Malcolm Tucker. If you've never watched The Thick of It (which I highly recommend), you have a few days. Because not only does it have the fantastically sweary Malcolm Tucker (played by the always brilliant Peter Capaldi – who is absolutely fantastic as the new Doctor) it also has the comedic genius of Rebecca Front (AKA Jean Innocent). Imagine the fun I (and hopefully you) will to have with that. I highly recommend all of Muffin's stories because they are delightful fun and make me weep at how talented she is. One day I hope to be close to her level.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Laura sat at her desk trying to figure another way. Her car needed service but she had to be in court. She could call a taxi to pick her up from the auto shop but she was concerned about being late. Normally she would ask Robbie but with her rules in place she didn't feel right doing it. Her choice was risk being late or take advantage of Robbie's reliability.

She turned back to her computer typing her last few notes for his case when the perfect solution occurred to her. Grabbing her mobile she sent him a message, "_Will give you a recap of the PM if you do me a favor._"

The final report was printing when her mobile buzzed, "_You are going to give me the report regardless why should I do you a favor?"_

She smiled knowing his weakness, "_Because you would rather hear it from me thatn read it or hear it from Hathaway._"

Within minutes, "_What's the favor?"_

_"I need a ride from the auto shop to court._"

Her phone rang. She smiled when she saw his number. She hit the number to answer and before she could say hello, "A taxi service, that's what I am to you?"

"No, you're ever so much more reliable than a taxi."

"Is that your form of flattery Dr. Hobson?"

"It depends Inspector, is it working?"

"Not at all, but you're in luck I have to meet James near there tomorrow morning. So it is convenient for me to take you." The minute the word convenient left his mouth he regretted it.

Laura paused for a moment. She wondered if he knew he'd used that word. Based upon the almost eerie silence on the line he must. For a brief second she thought about letting it go, then she thought it would be better to lighten the mood, "I guess it's better to be a convenience than an inconvenience."

Robbie was happy that she hadn't take what he said the wrong way but he felt the need to clarify, "Laura, you are never an inconvenience to me."

Laura swallowed almost choking on the meaning of what he'd just said. She hadn't expected him to turn more serious on her. She wasn't prepared for the emotion it elicited, "Is 7:30 good for you?"

Robbie stared at the phone wondering what had happened. He had directly addressed a potential issue and now she was avoiding it. Following her lead he replied, "Text me the address. I'll see you then."

It was Laura's turn to stare at the phone. Robbie had ended the call without even saying goodbye. She shook her head, angry with herself. Then she slammed her hand into her desk, angry with him. This would all be so much easier if he would just ask her out.

* * *

When Robbie picked her up the next morning, Laura decided to leave the conversation from the prior day in the past. In the short drive, she told him a few things about the PM but saved the best parts for their walk, "I had my suspicions but the PM confirmed it, her wrists were bound to the bed stand post mortem."

Robbie thought about the implications of what she'd said for a moment, "Oh, so the pose was staged then. But for whose benefit, his or ours?"

"Or both possibly? Maybe the idea of discovering her as she was led to some kind of frisson, that's assuming it was a man."

Robbie looked at her questioningly, "A woman you think?"

She smiled at him, "I'm an equal opportunist pathologist. Jessica was attacked while she slept. It would have taken no particular strength to smother her."

"Umm, and there was no obvious funny business, was there?'

Laura grinned at him, "That's not a medico-legal term with which I am familiar." He smiled at her. "But no, no obvious signs of funny business." She motioned her head behind him. "It's your other half." Motioning towards the building she gave him one last, brilliant smile, "Gotta go."

James walked up with two cups of coffee and nodded and Laura walking away, "Something I said?" He handed one of the cups to Robbie.

Robbie took the cup, "Perish the thought." He looked after Laura, "She's up before Mr. Justice Crowder this morning. How did you get on with Mrs. Massey?"

"Maternal instincts just this side of Medea."

"She's the one who did her kids in right?"

James looked at him surprised, "Well done you."

They walked away side by side, "Well I never know when you are going to spring a test."

The two walked away discussing different aspects of the case. James feigned interest as Robbie told him about the PM. He had already read through the report this morning and had expected to be telling Robbie about it. As Robbie talked, James' mind wandered. It was awfully early in the morning for those two to be together. Could it be that they had finally worked out their issues?

* * *

He waited outside, holding two cups of coffee. Within a few minutes his patience was rewarded. He let her take two steps past her before calling out to her, "I have coffee if you think you might be interested Laura."

Laura smiled and turned. She took the proffered cup and nodded, "To what do I owe this courtesy."

He fell in step beside her, "No particular reason, I thought you might need a ride back to your car."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "No, thank you, it won't be ready until later this afternoon. I'll catch a ride with someone from the office or I'll call a taxi."

He nodded, "Fair enough, or you could have a dinner with me and I will take you."

Laura stopped walking and looked up at him, "Are you asking me as a friend or are you finally asking me on a date?"

He smiled down at her, God she was beautiful when she was angry, "That depends Laura; which would you like it to be?"

Rolling her eyes at him she turned and walked away calling over her shoulder, "James, one man in my life that can't decide what he wants is more than enough. I don't need to add you to the menagerie."

James laughed to himself as he watched her walk away. She didn't know it, of course, but she had answered his question from earlier. They had not worked out their issue but something told him they might be a bit closer. Perhaps it was time to give the Inspector a gentle nudge.

**OK – you can admit it, you hated me for just a second. You didn't really think I was going to make it that easy did you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Action Man becomes Action Date. **

Laura was desperately trying to finish one last report. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to bring any work home this weekend. Her plan was to relax, read a book and work in her garden. All she had to do was finish this report. The knock at her door was decidedly unwelcome, the opening of the door was even less welcome. As to the head that popped in the door, the jury was still out.

"Laura, I hope I'm not bothering."

She forced a smile she didn't feel, "No, it's OK. I don't have any open cases for you, what brings you into my kingdom."

He bowed slightly, "Your majesty, I was wondering if you might like to do something on Sunday."

She looked at him curiously. He was definitely handsome and if she played her cards right he might be even more relaxing than her garden, "I think I might like that Alan."

He beamed at her, "Brilliant, shall I pick you up at noon? We could grab an early lunch then attend the lecture. Then perhaps drinks or dinner after?"

She raised a single eyebrow, "Lecture?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I should have mentioned that. I have tickets to a lecture." He handed her a leaflet, "I thought it might be interesting and you always seem to be interested in learning more about new police theories."

"It looks like it might be interesting. But you didn't need a reason to ask me out, wanting to go out with me should be reason enough."

His laughter filled the room, "You're right, my apologies. We can skip the lecture if you want. I really would like to go out with you Laura. I don't just want company for what might be a boring lecture."

Laura bit her lip as a frisson of excitement ripped through her. It had been a long time since a man had so openly expressed interest in being with her. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be wanted, "I say we do the lecture and see where things go from there."

"Alright then, I'll see you at noon."

Laura looked at the door long after he left. His interruption might have not been welcomed at the start but suddenly, she was very happy that he had interrupted her.

* * *

As Laura walked up to the crime scene she was happy to see James' car. For a moment she had been afraid that this case would be assigned to Alan Peterson. She thought back to the abysmal date they'd had the day before. All he'd talked about had been the job. Apparently he had no interests outside police work. She had briefly hoped that his nickname "Action Man" would translate to something exciting outside of police work. Alas, the only action he got up to yesterday was dealing with the disruption at the lecture. He'd left her to find her own way home with a promise of making it up to her at a later date. She rolled her eyes at the thought. The best way he could make it up was to stay away from her.

She entered the crime scene and all thoughts of Alan Peterson were gone until she saw who the victim was. She rolled her eyes, just her luck, the victim was the lecturer from the day before. There was no way that Robbie wouldn't find out about this. With a deep sigh, she started to work. When Robbie arrived ten minutes later, she was ready to face him. As she started telling him the facts she decided to set the stage. Perhaps if he she spun the story her way he wouldn't react as badly, "So what I know is he's a visiting academic by the named Paul Yelland. Post mortem will confirm that as I suspect cause of death will be strangulation. He was in Oxford at the invitation of the department of criminology to give a public talk. I was there actually."

Robbie turned to look at her. "How come?"

Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head, "A friend saw an article in the local paper and thought it might be interesting."

"And was it?"

"No, but the speaker deserves to be strangled, would be, in my opinion, a harsh review," She smiled at Robbie.

He smiled back at her, "Any sense at this talk that he was anxious?"

Laura shook her head, "This wasn't suicide. The door was forced from the outside."

James walked across the room, "If he'd forgotten his key and then forced the door in desperation to get in?"

Laura shook her head, "The key was in his jacket pocket." James nodded to her, "You can do this to yourself." She motioned to her neck, "Apply enough pressure to the carotid bulbs and eventually your heart will stop. But the extent of the bruising around his neck suggests he struggled hard to stay alive." She reached for his hands, "And look at this."

Robbie leaned forward, "Ahh right, he managed to get his fingers behind the ligament. But then the killer was too strong."

James watched the two of them oddly. It seemed that Dr. Hobson had been on a date and so far, Inspector Lewis hadn't expressed any interest, "What was this talk about?"

Laura looked up at him. "A potentially new approach to criminal dangerousness."

Robbie looked at the dead man. "Well right now he must be the worlds' leading expert."

Laura laughed at his joke. She hoped he would remember the joking nature of their conversation and how disinterested she had been in the lecture when it ultimately came out who her friend was.

* * *

Robbie and James drove back to the station in relative silence. Robbie let his mind wander, he was pretty sure that Laura had been on a date the day before. He'd caught her subtle mention of going to the lecture with a friend. Probably some professor, or perhaps that Franco character. He wondered for a brief moment if she'd had a good time. It had seemed that she had been less than thrilled, but was that the lecture or the company?

Secretly he hoped it was the company that was a bust. He didn't like the idea of her dating other men. Her voice interrupted his thoughts, "_And anytime that you want to stop me doing whatever I please all you have to do is ask me to dinner._" He shook his head, he couldn't do that, could he?"

There wasn't time to think about it. He and James were called to Innocent's office the minute they returned, and oh joy, Action Man was there. This day couldn't get any better.

Twenty minutes later Robbie stalked out of Innocent's office. James was stopped by a PC to answer a question about some CCTV footage. He continued on to his office lost in his thoughts, her date had been Action Man. He shook his head. Action Man had followed her instructions, he had asked, something Robbie couldn't bring himself to do. He couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. She'd told him what he needed to do and Action Man had gotten there first.

When James returned to their office Robbie and motioned for James to follow. He needed action, he needed to be doing something. As they walked outside Robbie parsed out the scarce leads they had, "So you follow up on this O'Brien lead and I suppose I should liaise with Peterson's unit."

James looked at Robbie curious at the mild response thus far, "What do you think Hobson would see in Peterson?"

Robbie looked at him, "Who knows?"

James watched his response. He really didn't seem too chuffed about Hobson going out with Peterson. This was not a typical Robbie Lewis response. The last time Robbie had learned Laura was dating someone he'd acted like a jealous schoolboy. Now it was barely registering. Did he not think he could compete against Action Man?

* * *

Robbie had tried to keep Laura and her date out of his mind while he worked the case. He didn't know what to make of it. She'd said that she would do whatever she pleased but surely she wouldn't date another copper just to get his attention. She knew how he felt.

That stopped him for a moment. She knew how he felt, but yet she still did whatever she pleased, how was that fair? Why couldn't she just wait for him?

These thoughts were running through his head when Robbie entered the lab. For once, he wasn't comfortable being in the closed room with her. He was just about to tell her to email him the results when the door opened. It was Alan Peterson. Peterson and Robbie eyed one another awkwardly before Peterson turned his attention to Laura.

He handed her the file he was carrying, "Thanks Laura."

Laura forced herself not to scream at him. This man really did have the worst timing. Nothing to be done with that, perhaps she could use it to her advantage. With a tight smile she took the file, "No problem."

Alan tried to catch her eye, he wanted to pick up where their date from earlier in the week and ended, "Speak later?" She nodded at him.

Robbie stared at her not really sure how to proceed. Did she have plans with Action Man later? Was she really going to flaunt that in front of him?

One look at Robbie and she knew he had assumed the worst. She realized that she was going to have to explain, a wounded Robbie was a dangerous creature, "He came to discuss some forensic results." Robbie nodded skeptically. "And to invite me to dinner."

Robbie took a deep breath as he stared at the screen behind her. So it was true, she was dating Action Man, "Ah, right. When?"

Laura stifled the urge to slap him. How could he be this damn stupid at times? She tilted her head at him disbelieving. "Never. Not my type."

Robbie stared at her feeling slightly foolish as she smiled kindly at him. He almost melted at that smile that it seemed she only ever gave to him. He knew all of her smiles, could catalogue them if someone had asked. But that smile he had only ever seen directed at him. That smile could make him do most anything. He pointed at the screen trying to bring the attention back to the case.

* * *

Robbie and James stood by their cars watching the two suspects being placed into cars and driven away. Robbie sucked in a painful breath, "Ahhh, damn it."

James watched Robbie rub at the sore tooth. He was stunned the man hadn't been to the dentist in 25 years. The only good thing he saw was even with the pain he was undoubtedly in, he hadn't blown up at any point during the case about Laura and her date. She had even gone so far as to make him a dental appointment. If they had survived this unscathed then it might be time for a gentle push, "You know Lipton reminds me of you." Robbie looked at him. "Stubborn, stuck in the past."

"Come again?"

"He allowed his life to be marred by an experience forty years ago. And you are allowing yours to be marred by a dental appointment in 1992."

Robbie rubbed his cheek, "Hardly comparable."

James took a card from his pocket, "Well, I've booked you an appointment with my dentist. Tomorrow morning, she's opening up early especially. I'll pick you up at eight."

"I'll be going for a jog at eight."

James turned back and pointed at him, "You don't jog."

"I just started. You fancy a pint later? Big match, stupid sized telly in a sweaty pub."

James shook his head, "I've got a book to finish."

"Have you learned nothing from this case? Books are bad for your health."

James shook his head, "Not if you just read them. Why don't you invite Dr. Hobson? Get in there quickly before someone whisks her away."

Robbie took a deep breath, "You said it yourself. Stuck in the past, me." James smiled at him before getting in his car and leaving.

Robbie walked around to the drivers' side of his car and looked around. He thought about what James said. Was that the truth anymore? Was he stuck in the past or just stuck? He liked his life, he didn't want to upset the careful balance that he had. He winced as another stab of pain hit.

He got into his car as he rubbed at the pain. Pain doesn't just go away. It lingers like an echo. Change could make those echoes ring. No, he liked it here, he knew all of the echoes. He looked at the card James had given him. As the physical pain pushed through again he thought maybe getting rid of the pain wouldn't be so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**And here we are at the end. I hope you like it.**

Robbie walked along the river as he called Jack Cornish. He was in a bit of shock from what Louise had told him. He couldn't think of what was going on with Jack. As he left a message for Jack he stopped, looking out at the river. He'd seen the pain on Louise's face as she'd told him about Jack. It was a pain he was familiar with, the loss of a loved one.

For a moment, grief almost overtook him. Then as suddenly as it started it passed. His pain wasn't the same as Louise Cornish. Val hadn't chosen to leave him, she had been taken. She hadn't deliberately hurt him, she wouldn't want him to continue to hurt. She, unlike Jack Cornish with Louise, would want him happy.

As he turned to walk along the river, he spotted a man walking towards him. The man seemed to be eager to get wherever he was headed. Robbie watched him wave at someone in the distance but kept walking. As he was about to round the curve he turned to see who the man was meeting.

His heart stopped for a moment. Who was this man? This man who was so eager to see Laura. He watched and was both surprised and emboldened by the look she gave the eager man. He knew that smile. She might be smiling but it wasn't her smile. It was the polite smile she gave people. A stab of jealousy spiked through him as she stood and lightly hugged and kissed the man hello.

He turned away from them and walked away like he was really on a casual stroll along the Cherwell. As he rounded the curve that would take him out of sight of the pub a thought floated through his mind. _Why wasn't it me meeting her?_ He continued his walk as her voice filtered into his thoughts, "_All you have to do is ask."_

* * *

Robbie walked around the crime scene to find Laura crouched over a dead body. She looked up at him a bit concerned. She'd seen him the night before. She didn't think he'd seen her and she found herself hoping he hadn't. Last night had been a mistake and frankly the last mistake she planned on making. She was tired of dating, she knew who she wanted; he was standing right in front of her. She smiled up at him, "Morning Robbie."

"Laura, what've we got?"

She stood and placed the lid on the specimen cup, "A gentleman of mature years been dead for some time but a bit of a puzzle. No maggots, no visible pooling, tongue's not distended, the nails…"

Robbie waved off further description, "Spare us…"

She grinned enjoying being able to break his typical cool with the more vivid aspects of her job, "Best suit, polished shoes, clean white hanky in his top pocket…" Robbie looked back at her knowingly, he knew she had saved the best for last. With raised eyebrows her smile broadened, "No underpants."

His eyebrows raised, "No kek?"

She tilted her head at him, teasing him with his own accent, "Aye, you can take the lad out of Newcastle…" She stared at him a moment having expected a response. Was his mood related to her date last night? She tried again, "You're not your usual focused self Robbie." He offered her his hand to help her out of the ditch. She happily took it looking around for his shadow and asked him a question, "Where's Hathaway?"

He pulled her up to him, "On his holiday. Did you ever meet Jack Cornish? Fast track detective destined for great things."

Laura nodded, "Yeah, I've met him why?"

He scratched his head lightly, "Well it's just we were always great mates, cut from the same cloth and…" He looked down at her and suddenly didn't want this pain to touch her. He wanted only happy memories with her, "Oh, ignore me." He motioned towards the body. "Is that it?"

She shook her head as she looked down at the body, "Afraid not, I've saved the best for last, if I were to say all of the usual offices have been performed." Robbie shook his head not understanding, "The thing is Robbie, this man has already been put through the tender hands of an undertaker."

Laura walked away to direct the SOCO's as Robbie wandered the crime scene. She found him crouched over some rubbish as she came around her car. "Interesting?"

He was holding up a sandwich container by the end of a pen. "Best before the 15th, that was when, last week?"

"You're a single bloke, zap it in the microwave, it'll be fine." She closed the hatch of her car and walked away.

He smiled as he watched her walk away. The smile deepened as a single thought crossed his mind. _Maybe I'm tired of being a single bloke._

* * *

Laura was finishing a report when a knock at the door distracted her. She looked up as Robbie's head entered the door. She smiled as he entered and closed the door behind him, "Laura I need a favor."

She looked at him quizzically, "Why all the cloak and dagger? You could have just called me."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Because the walls have ears." She smirked at him and he nodded, "Innocent stuck me with a DC while James is out of town. He seems like a nice kid but…"

Laura smiled as she finished his thought, "He's not Hathaway."

"Exactly."

"In case you haven't noticed Robbie, I'm not Hathaway either."

Robbie blushed at her comment, "I know that Laura but you know me and you know how I think. I just need someone…" He stopped and looked her in the eye, "I need _you_ to listen to me, let me talk things out."

She took a deep breath, momentarily speechless from his comment. Finally she nodded, "I'd be happy to listen to you Robbie."

He smiled as he opened her office door, "Lunch at one, usual place, my treat?"

She nodded, "I can make that work."

He patted the doorframe twice, smiling as he started to walk out. He turned back to her with a suddenly serious look, "And, for the record, Laura, I'm well aware you aren't Hathaway."

Laura stared after him unsure how to take that last comment. Lunch should be interesting.

* * *

Laura watched him chew his lunch. He had been relatively taciturn throughout the lunch. She took a sip of her tea and decided to dive in, "Don't be grumpy, Hathaway's having a holiday."

Robbie grimaced, "He says he is."

Laura raised an eyebrow, "Oh, it's like that is it?" He nodded and smiled as he took a sip, "Come on."

"He thinks I don't know about it. Some old churchy pals of his have roped him in for some do goodery."

Laura had to fight back the smile at Robbie's consternation, "Oh no."

"Fixing up an orphanage. They more or less press ganged him into it."

This time Laura couldn't fight the smile, "Poor James."

"Ahh, get out, he'll fit straight back in with all of them. He wouldn't know fun if it jumped up and smacked him in the gob."

Laura smiled thinking James probably knew more about it than Robbie gave him credit for, in fact, more about it that Robbie would, "But you would?"

He rubbed his hands together, "Oh, I've had me share." He looked at her and smiled.

"In the distant past…" He laughed at her teasing. "Although you did give yourself up to wild abandon the other night." He looked at her slightly panicked, "Friday." He looked away trying to think of an excuse for why he had been there, "Drinking in the beauty of the river, standing in the dusk and just gazing at the sights."

"Oh , yeah, yeah, yeah, I, uh, well, I thought I saw a body," She looked at him. "Well it wasn't. It was a log." She laughed at him. "What?" His mobile rang and he pulled it from his pocket as her laughter deepened, "Yeah, Lewis." He listened for a few seconds. "Neal Strickley, good, thanks." He ended the call and looked at her. "A name band, cut off his wrist or his ankle found about a hundred yards from the body. Still, it's something to work on." He pointed at the food on the table, "Sorry, you're treat."

Laura smiled as he walked away. In all these years, it was the first time he'd left her with a check. She thought for a moment about what that could mean.

* * *

Robbie was talking through the points of the case with Jean when his mobile range. "Hobson ma'am." He answered the call. "Hi." He looked at Jean. "Excuse me ma'am." Jean nodded as she took one last look at the board before walking away. "Yeah, right, why don't we try meet halfway." He smiled as she agreed.

* * *

Laura smiled as she saw Robbie walking toward her. He seemed so serious until he spotted her then he broke into a smile. It took everything in her not to break into a run.

Robbie saw her and the smile that crossed his face was automatic. Without thinking, he lengthened his stride easily to get to her sooner.

Laura started talking even before she was all the way to him. "I found your ante mortem bruising on Dr. Whitby." She raised her hands and placed them on his shoulders to demonstrate. "Two areas of pressure on either side of the neck whilst he was sitting, probably too drunk to get up off and fight the off because the bruising was pretty light."

Robbie stared down at her as her hands rested on his shoulders. She was gorgeous. As she finished giving him the explanation her hands lingered in his shoulder and their eyes met. He wondered what it would be like to have her look at him like this without a case between them. To have her hands on him for more personal reasons. He smiled as she pulled back shyly realizing that she had been stroking his shoulders in public. It saddened him that he had created distance between them.

Laura pulled her hands back quickly. She couldn't believe she had touched him so intimately. What's more, she wanted to do it again. She shook her head, "Final toxicology report, nothing new same as before. Drunk, stomach awash with whisky and undigested pills." She looked up at him almost apologetically.

He motioned that they should walk. He thought about her touching him as they walked. It had been nice to have her touch him. He put his hands in his pockets before he pulled her into his arms, "Faulkner's into whisky."

Laura nodded, "As are a lot of people."

Robbie stopped walking and turned to her, "Faulkner said when his wife suddenly turned up, he said _not this stupid lost body thing again_." He started walking again. "But if she went off on the night of the party and she hadn't been in touch with anybody since why didn't she say to him what are you talking about?"

"Well you'd just told her her brother was dead."

"No, no, no, she knew. Her and her husband pretend to be at each others throats but actually their thick as thieves."

Laura shook her head, "Not if she ran off with Jack Cornish."

"Oh, I'd bet my pension she didn't. He wouldn't have anything to do with a woman like her."

They walked for a bit more when Laura asked, "You think it was him in that coffin don't you?"

"Well I hope not but I think he might have been about to uncover something, something big so the Faulkner's killed him."

Laura thought for a moment, "And Dr. Whitby? Think he was in on the murder?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm sure his murder links back to the Faulkner's too. Never mind, there's a lad that wants to tell me something and he's going to wrap up all of the answers for us nice and neat." Laura smiled as they continued walking.

They walked in companionable silence. Each had their hands in their pockets to keep the temptation to touch the other one in check. Laura broke the silence first giving him a look of grumpiness, "You still owe me lunch."

He smiled at her, "Of the hundreds of lunches, dinners and drinks I have bought you through the years, you're going to hold me hostage over one lunch?"

She looked away pretending like she was thinking about it, "Yes, I am. All of those others you bought because you chose to, not because you promised to. Yesterday you promised to buy me lunch. So I think you owe me."

Robbie stopped walking and took her hand, "I think you might be right Dr. Hobson." She looked down at his hand holding hers. His thumb stroked her hand, "The only thing Laura, I don't want to have lunch with you." She looked up at him not understanding his meaning. He pulled her closer, and stroked her cheek lightly, "I want to buy you dinner."

Laura looked up at him exhaling a breath she hadn't known she was holding, "Do you know what you're asking Robbie?"

He nodded as he pulled her closer, he lowered his head to hers, "I know exactly what I'm asking Laura. You gave me the rules. So here I am, standing before you trusting that you will catch me..." He kissed her, "Guide me…" He kissed her again with more passion, "Love me." Robbie pulled her to him and kissed her. All of the fire from their previous kiss returned. They wrapped around one another consumed by the emotion of the moment. Robbie deepened the kiss keeping them on the knife's edge of the passion.

They had danced around each other, around this passion for so many years. Neither of them wanted this moment to end yet both knew this wasn't the place for it. As if by unspoken agreement they both softened the kiss. Cooling the passion without extinguishing it. Robbie pressed his forehead to Laura's looking her in the eye, "Does that answer your question Laura?" She looked at him with unfocused eyes and nodded, "Is that a yes Doctor?"

Laura smiled up at him with a smile he had never seen, mentally he added it to his catalogue of her smiles. This might be his new favorite. She pushed up and kissed him lightly, "I think it does." She pushed up and kissed him more deeply, fanning the flames of desire. When she broke the kiss she gave him his new favorite smile, "When?"

**And that is where I leave you. You are free to let your imaginations wander where they will. We all know when they had dinner, you can figure out how it ended. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it really does mean the world to me. Stay tuned soon for White Horse the sequel.**


End file.
